Alfheim Online to Zero
by AoiKishi
Summary: Arun dan Yggdrasil serta seluruh pemain yang kebetulan ada didalam kota itu tiba-tiba saja diteleportkan kedunia lain. Sementara itu, ditempat lainya Hiraga Saito hidup dengan tenang bersama masternya Lousie. Benarkah demikian?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1** **–** **The Summoning**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero and Sword Art Online_

 _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Novel Universe**_

 _Summary_ : Arun dan Yggdrasil serta seluruh pemain yang kebetulan ada didalam kota itu tiba-tiba saja diteleportkan kedunia lain. Sementara itu, ditempat lainya Hiraga Saito hidup dengan tenang bersama masternya Lousie. Benarkah demikian? Minor character from Fate/StayNight, Naruto, dan anime lainya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Halkeginia, Tristain,** **Tristain Academy** **#**

Disalah satu sekolah sihir yang dikenal dengan nama [Tristain Academy], para siswa yang telah melalui tahun kedua masa belajar mereka akan mengikuti ritual pemanggilan familiar yang telah dilakukan secara turun temurun oleh adat kebiasaan mereka.

Tentu bagi sebagian besar siswa, saat ini adalah saat yang sangat ditunggu oleh mereka sebagai langkah pertama untuk menjalani karir sebagai [Noble]. Yang mana, Noble adalah sebutan bagi para manusia yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Dan sebaliknya Commoner adalah sebutan bagi manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Anehnya, sebutan [Noble] ini hanya berlaku bagi manusia. Karena bagi makluk lain yang bisa menggunakan sihir tidaklah disebut dengan [Noble]. Mereka hanya disebut dengan nama ras mereka, seperti halnya: Elf, Goblin, Orc, Mermaid, Catkin, Succubus, Vampire, Harpy dan ras lainya.

Kebanyakan mahluk sihir itu malah ditakuti oleh manusia, bahkan terkadang para manusia juga menyebut mereka sebagai monster.

Aneh bukan? Kenapa para mahluk yang bisa menggunakan sihir secara alami ini mendapat panggilan monster? Atau diasingkan, diburu, bahkan dibunuh karena keberadaan mereka.

Mungkinkah itu disebabkan oleh jumlah makluk itu yang merupakan ras minoritas didunia ini? Atau, dikarenakan ' _sebagian_ ' dari makhluk sihir itu melakukan kejahatan seperti halnya Orc dan Goblin, sehingga para manusia menganggap semua mahluk sihir itu jahat. Atau, mungkin saja, para manusia itu terlalu sombong, dan menganggap makluk rendahan dan menjijikan seperti mereka bisa tidak pantas menggunakan sihir yang seharusnya hanya digunakan oleh mereka para manusia yang merupakan ras paling pandai dan mulia.

Entahlah, semua itu tidak diketahui jawabanya, atau lebih tepatnya ditutupi oleh [Law] peraturan dan [Religion] kepercayaan yang ditetapkan oleh sepihak dari ras manusia. Karena manusia adalah ras mayoritas, tentu mudah bagi mereka _mempropogandakan_ hal ini. Setelah berlalunya waktu yang lama, bersamaan dengan berubahnya era dan zaman, peraturan ini akhirnya menjadi pondasi kepercayaan yang kokoh dan tertanam sangat dalam dihati para manusia.

Mungkin karena itulah, para manusia, menjadikan mahluk sihir kelas rendah seperti para monster lemah sebagai Familiar. Itu adalah cara mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka para manusia memiliki tingkat dan derajat lebih tinggi.

Dalam ritual ini, para manusia mensummon monster dan mengikat kontrak dengan sihir yang mengakibatkan familiar itu tunduk secara **absolute** kepada mereka. _(bahkan tanpa familiar itu sadari)_ Entah itu didasari dengan perasaan cinta, ketakutan, persahabatan, panutan, atau perasaan sejenisnya. Secara langsung atau tidak langsung, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu akan muncul pada 'sesuatu' yang dijadikan familiar setelah mereka menjalin kontrak dengan para penyihir yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai [Noble].

Para penyihir ini memaksakan kehendak mereka dengan kontrak sihir tanpa peduli dengan perasaan para monster. Mereka tidak peduli dengan perasaan sanak/keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh familiar yang mereka summon.

Lebih menyedihkanya lagi, para penyihir muda [Academy Tristain] ini melakukan ritual summon dengan wajah gembira dan senang. Apakah mereka sangat suka menjadikan mahluk lain sebagai budak mereka? Atau... mungkin karena ritual summon itu sendiri sudah menjadi **normal** dan **kebiasaan** yang ada pada era ini. Karena ritual ini sudah dilakukan sejak berpuluh ribu tahun secara turun temurun dan telah di propogandakan oleh para leluhur manusia sebagai sarana untuk menjalin kontrak dengan mengatas namakan kerjasama dan partnership. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang sejarah ritual summon ini dengan jelas.

.

Saat ini semua siswa telah selesai melakukan kontrak familiar dengan beragam monster, ada yang berupa bola bulu, tikus mondok, katak, kadal api, kelinci, anjing, landak, burung, bahkan naga.

Tunggu, sepertinya masih ada seseorang siswa yang belum mendapatkan familiarnya. Dia adalah seorang gadis kecil bernama Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere atau yang teman-temanya panggil dengan nama [Louise] atau [Louise of Zero]

Para siswa lain tidak berharap banyak pada gadis kecil berambut pink itu, karena seperti sebutanya [Zero], gadis ini tidak memiliki bakat dalam menggunakan sihir, terutama pada elemen Api, Angin, Tanah, dan Air. Semua usaha gadis ini dalam melakukan sihir pasti akan berakhir dengan kegagalan atau ledakan. _(karena afinitas element gadis ini adalah Void)_

Jadi, tentu mereka berfikiran seperti biasanya, bahwa gadis pendek ini cuma akan menghasilkan ledakan pada ritual summon kali ini.

Berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan meremehkan dari teman-temanya, sang gadis pun memulai mantra pemanggilan familiar miliknya,

" _O, m_ _y servant that exists somewhere in the vast of universes._ _O, m_ _y mighty, elegant, and wise servant, Answer my call! I pray from the very bottom of my_ _soul_ _! Be my_ _power_ _and guidance!_ _ **Advent**_ _ **!**_ _"_

Begitu selesai mengucapkan Aria, sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul diatas lapangan ritual, namun...

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada apapun yang muncul dihadapan sang gadis, tidak ada ledakan, tidak ada suara, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya familiar yang muncul. Hanya ada langit yang tiba-tiba mendung, menandakan hujan akan turun. Karena ini adalah musim semi / Spring Season, jadi wajar saja hujan turun tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha!"

"Lihat, Si payah Louise itu gagal lagi!"

"Sudah pasti dia akan gagal bukan? Hahaha!"

"Bahkan kali ini ledakan saja tidak muncul"

"Hahaha... Louise si Zero memang nama yang pantas"

"Ahahaha... bahkan langit mulai mendung karena kasihan terhadap dirinya"

"Hei, bukankah wajar hujan turun, karena ini musim gugur?"

"Benar, hujan dan sihir gagal Louise tidak ada hubunganya"

"Tapi, mungkin saja dewa kasihan terhadapnya. Hahaha!"

"Hahaha...! Dirinya patut dikasihani!"

Dan banyak lagi ungkapan mengejek yang muncul dari teman-teman sekelas sang gadis pink ini. Sedangkan Louise itu sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk malu.

Lalu, seorang guru botak yang mengawasi berjalanya ritual summon kali ini menghampiri Louise dan berkata:

"Baiklah, Louise. Meskipun kamu berhasil memunculkan lingkaran sihir, sepertinya kali ini kau gagal memunculkan familiar. Tapi jangan khwatir, cobalah sekali lagi, mungkin kali ini kau akan berhasil." Ucap sang guru berusaha menyemangati muridnya.

"Ta-tapi... ..., ba-bagaimana kalau masih gagal?" ucap Louise dengan suara pelan, dan terdapat sedikit air mata menetes dari wajahnya.

"Hm? Kalau gagal, tentu yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi? Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu dan tidak pasti, lebih baik kau lebih berusaha lagi. Jadi, jangan menyerah dan putus asa" ucap Mr. Colbert menasehati sebagai guru, dan diikuti oleh anggukan dari Louise.

 _Bukankah logic, kalau gagal melakukan sesuatu, kau akan mencobanya lagi. Buat apa mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti, tidak terlihat dan jauh darimu, bukankah lebih baik kau berusaha mencari sesuatu yang pasti dan ada dihadapanmu?_

.

Kali ini, Louise pun mengucapkan Aria yang lain untuk memanggil familiar sekali lagi. Dan kali Aria sihir yang diucapkan Louise dihadiahi oleh ledakan seperti yang seharusnya.

Di tengah kepulan asap, munculah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai jeans, sepatu dan jaket olah raga terbaring.

Tentu kali ini teman-teman Louise mengejeknya kembali dengan tuduhan gadis pink itu mensummon [Commoner] atau menculiknya, dan bermacam tuduhan lainya.

Lalu, alur cerita kehidupan remaja normal yang menjadi Familiar - [Hiraga Saito] dan gadis manja yang menjadi Master - [Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere] berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi..., benarkah demikian?

.

Karena ritual [Familiar Summoning] telah usai dan dikarenakan hujan deras mulai turun, Mr. Colbert pun memerintahkan muridnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Dalam perjalananya menuju kelas, guru botak ini sesaat melihat pohon besar yang ada dikejauahan. Tapi, karena jarak dan air hujan yang deras sehingga menghalangi penglihatanya, maka sang guru pun menghiraukanya.

'Hn? Sejak kapan ada pohon besar ada didekat sekolah? Sudahlah, mungkin cuma aku yang terlewat karena jarang memperhatikan sekitar hutan'

Sayang sekali, jika Mr. Colbert memperhatikanya lebih detail, tentu dia akan menyadari bahwa pohon besar itu tidak tumbuh didekat sekolah, melainkan tumbuh beberapa _ratus_ Kilometer jauuuuuh dari sekolah. Tapi, karena jaraknya yang teramat jauh dan hujan lebat yang membasahi, dia menghiraukan informasi yang tidak terlalu penting ini. Sebab, secara sekilas pohon itu hanya terlihat seperti pohon beringin di kejauhan _(meskipun originalnya adalah pohon yang sangat tinggi hingga menembus langit)_

 _(tentu kalian tahu, bahwa suatu benda akan terlihat kecil jika benda itu berada sangat jauuuh dari kita. Perbandingan simplenya adalah seperti ukuran bulan, matahari, dan bintang yang terlihat lebih kecil dari ukuran bola sepak dihadapan kita)_

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Virtual World, Alfheim, Arun City #**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak penangkapan Sugou Nobuyuki atas insiden penculikan Player SAO yang dijadikan objek penelitian.

Sehari setelah insident penangkapan, Alfheim Online pun melakukan Maintenance besar-besaran selama 4 hari. Dan pembaruan yang didapat Player setelah Maintenance itu adalah:

\- **Penghapusan [Flying Time Limit]**. Sehingga para Player bisa bebas terbang asalkan masih memiliki 10% _Mana Point (MP)_. Karena, akan bahaya jika Player kehabisan mana disaat berada diketinggian, sehingga 10% MP itu digunakan untuk mendarat dan penurunan kecepatan.

\- **Penghapusan [Flying Area Limit]**. Sehingga para Player bisa bebas terbang dimanapun dan setinggi apapun. Tentu tidak sampai dinding server yang merupakan batas Alfheim World dan Luar Angkasa _(buatan)_.

\- **Upgrade Quest**. Karena awalnya tujuan Grand Quest dari Alfheim Online sebelumnya adalah menaklukkan **World Tree** atau Yggdrasil Tree untuk mendapatkan **[Unlimited F** **light** **]** telah dihapus karena adanya perubahan Flying Area Limit dan Flying Time Limit. Maka Grand Quest kali ini adalah mengumpulkan [ **Legend Weapons** ] atau senjata yang terdapat di berbagai legenda, seperti: Holy Sword [ **Excalibur** ], Demonic Sword [ **Gram** ], Thor Hammer [ **Mjolnir** ], Empress Bow [ **Artemis** ], Divine Katana [ **Kusanagi** ], Shining Lance [ **Gungnir** ], dan _banyak_ jenis senjata legenda lainya. Letak semua senjata ini tersebar diseluruh dunia Alfheim. Karena Alfheim cukup luas dan terdapat beragam Dungeon dengan kesulitan yang berbeda, maka sebagian **besar** dari 100 Legend Weapons ini diletakkan secara random ditiap [Super Hard- **Dungeon Raid** ]. Hanya Player pertama yang menaklukanya bisa mendapatkan drop item ini.

\- **Upgrade Lore**. Karena ditakutkan tejadi lagi penyalahgunakan wewenang Game Master [GM] yang melakukan peran sebagai Fairy King dan Fairy Queen, maka pada Maintenance kali ini, kedua Character ini dijadikan sebagai Full [A.I.] atau Artificial Intelegence yang dihubungkan langsung dengan Cardinal. Kali ini, keduanya berfungsi sebagai Support yang memfilter pertanyaan atau tanggapan dari Player sebelum diserahkan pada original **[GM]** yang berada dibalik layar _(para pekerja di perusahaan RECTRO)._ Juga sebagai [Backup Support] yang bertugas menghilangkan [Minor Bug] atau Error ringan. Sehingga Original GM bisa fokus bekerja pada Bug yang lebih besar dan sulit serta tidak terlalu repot untuk menangani [Bug] kecil yang bermunculan.

 _ **Tapi**_ _,_ karena pengubahan Fairy King dari Account Player _(yang digunakan Sugou)_ menjadi Full AI ternyata memerlukan lebih banyak waktu. Maka kali ini, hanya Fairy Queen yang selesai di kodekan dan siap _Launch_. Sedangkan Fairy King rencananya akan di munculkan setelah Maintenance bulan berikutnya.

Hanya empat hal ini yang dimunculkan setelah maintenance dadakan. Sisanya masih sama seperti game Alfheim Online sebelumnya.

.

 **# Enam hari setelah berlalunya Maintenance #**

Seorang pemuda yang memakai ras _Spriggan_ , bernama [Kirito] berada didalam sebuah Cafe yang cukup sunyi di pinggiran kota Arun, sebuah Cafe yang bernama [Fairy Tail]. Disamping kirinya adalah adik tersayangnya, seorang _Sylph_ bernama [Leafa], dan di sebelah kananya adalah kekasih tercintanya, seorang _Undine_ bernama [Asuna], sedangkan di kursi lainya terdapat _Salamder_ [Klein], _Gnome_ [Lizbeth], _Cait Sith_ [Silica] dan _Imp_ [Argo].

Mereka semua _(kecuali Leafa)_ adalah ex-Player SAO. Dan semuanya masih menggunakan Avatar Original SAO. Karena itulah, sudah tiga hari ini mereka berpetualang di dunia Alheim dan menaklukkan beberapa Dungeon Raid dengan mudah.

"Neee.. neee..., kali ini kita akan menaklukkan Dungeon Raid yang mana lagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan Legendary Item lainya!" Ucap Argo dengan semangat.

"Argo-chan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Player lain yang tidak kebagian Item langka gara-gara kita? Terlebih lagi, karena kita curang menaklukan dungeon-dungeon itu dengan Avatar SAO milik kita yang _hampir_ mencapai MAX Level ini? Bukankah, mendapatkan satu atau dua senjata legendaris sudah cukup! Apa kita tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Sahut Asuna.

"Hee... inikan cuma game Asuna-chan~. Kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan kita selagi masih bisa. Apa salahnya coba, menggunakan avatar yang susah payah kita pakai selama dua tahun ini? Bukankah wajar kita mengambil keuntungan darinya?"

"Tapi.., Argo-chan.."

"Kita juga belum mendapat teguran dari GM. Dan [Cardinal System] juga tidak akan mendeteksi Error pada Avatar kita, asalkan semua barang di Inventory yang berasal dari SAO dibuang. Benar bukan, Yui-chan~~?" ucap Argo sambil menengok kearah Kirito.

Menanggapi dirinya dipanggil, seorang AI _(Artificial Intelegence)_ berupa gadis kecil [Pixie] yang bernama [MHCP-001] atau [Yui], muncul dari dalam kantong depan baju Kirito dan terbang lalu mendarat diatas kepala Spriggan ini.

"Hu um, benar seperti yang dikatakan Argo-nee chan. Asalkan Item yang berasal dari [SAO] dibuang, GM dan system support tidak akan mendeteksi error. Ini dikarenakan semua system pada Status, Level, Silver dan Gold yang ada di [SAO], sama persis seperti system [Second Cardinal] yang mengendalikan [Alfheim Online] ini. Hanya Level Skill SAO, yang dialokasikan kepada Spell dan Skill yang serupa di game ini."

"Haah~ aku sudah mendengar penjelasan seperti itu dari Yui chan sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap saja kita bermain curang. Dan masalah pihak GM yang belum mengetahuinya, itu dikarenanan [RECTO. Inc] disibukan dengan introgasi dari kepolisian yang masih menganalisa dan memeriksa kasus [Sugou]. Polisi masih berusaha memastikan dan mencari ada tidaknya pihak dalam yang bekerja sama dengan orang tak bermoral seperti dia!" ucap Asuna yang diakhiri dengan nada marah. Dia mengetahui semua hal ini karena ayahnya adalah CEO dari perusahan RECTO itu sendiri

"Go-gomen Asuna-chan.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu teringat akan hal itu..."

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku memang tidak marah karena kita curang, aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja dengan Player lain. Juga bukanya aku tidak suka mendapatkan item langka. Tentu sudah wajar bagi gamer memimpikan mendapatkan [Item Legendaris]. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat diriku marah tentu karena aku masih mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria jahat itu kepadaku dan Kirito-kun." jelas Asuna berusaha membuat temanya tidak salah paham.

"Hu um.., Aku juga marah kepada orang yang telah menyakiti Onii-chan!" ucap Suguha/Leafa seraya memeluk lengan Kirito dan membuat Onii-chanya blushing.

Sejak tadi, Kirito berdiam diri karena pikiranya lebih disibukan dengan penawaran mencoba sistem game baru [STL / Soul Trasnlator] dari perusahaan [RATH], dan juga penawaran Kikouka tentang membantu pihak defense militer jepang dalam pengembangan keamanan di dunia digital.

"Hn, Jadi? Apa keputusan rapat kali ini? Apakah kita akan mereset Avatar kita? Atau membuat Avatar baru?" tanya Klien yang menghentikan minumnya. Sejak tadi dia cuma memperhatikan kedua perempuan yang sedang beradu argumen dengan serius, sedangkan matanya mengamati NPC maid cantik yang berdiri didekat counter bar.

"Um..., a-aku juga merasa risih kalau menggunakan Avatar lama ini. Ah, bu-bukan karena takut di banned GM, karena hal itu bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah dengan membuat karakter baru. Ta-tapi.. ini sedikit mengingatkanku dengan SAO" jelas Silica seraya mengusap kepala pet barunya yang juga diberi nama **[Pina].** Feather dragon mungil ini tertidur dipangkuanya layaknya seekor kucing.

"Hmmm.., alasan aku setuju memakainya, karena ikut-ikutan dengan Argo dan Klien yang memilih memakai Avatar lama ini. Aku juga sedikit penasaran dengan kemampuan Avatar milikku setelah mendengar cerita tentang Kirito yang menyelamatkan Asuna dari Yggdrasil Tree dengan kemampuan over power miliknya. Meskipun levelku tidak setinggi miliknya, ternyata skill [Smithing] milikku benar-benar hebat! Aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah membuat top tier senjata dan armor! Fufufu... terlebih lagi.. lihat... lihat..., Thor Hammer [ **Mjolnir** ] milikku ini benar-benar mengkilap dan indah. Ahhh~... aku tidak merasa rugi setelah bersedia membantu Kirito mendapatkan [Excalibur] hari ini." Jelas Lizbeth yang sedari tadi diam karena mengelus-elus senjata legendaris yang baru saja didapatkanya setelah mereka bertujuh menyelesaikan Grand Quest Ragnarok dua jam yang lalu.

Sebelum menyelamatkan Asuna dari penjara diatas [Yggdrasil Tree], Kazuto dan Suguha pernah secara tidak sengaja terdampar di **Jotun** **heim** lalu bertemu pet piaraan Suguha [Tonki], dan melihat [Excalibur] yang ada di piramid tergantung di bagian bawah [World Tree / Yggrasil Tree]. Karena itulah, sekalian saja hari ini mereka berusaha menyelesaikan misi 'Ragnarok' bersama-sama.

Niat awal mereka cuma mendapatkan [Excalibur], tapi siapa sangka akan melawan [Thrym the King of Frost Giants] dan mendapatkan bonus palu [Mjolnir **]**. Dan misi ini sudah mereka selesaikan dengan hanya bermodalkan enam _Over Powered_ _Player_ ditambah satu _semifinal Kendoka Nasional_ beberapa jam lalu.

Selain itu, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka bertujuh menyelesaikan sejumlah [Dungeon Raid], dan mendapatkan beberapa Legendary weapon. Diantaranya, Yggdrasil Wand [ **Nirvana** ] yang dimiliki Asuna, Dragon Claw [ **Trixera** ] yang dimiliki Argo, Imperial Katana [ **Masamune** ] yang dimiliki Klien, Godess Knive [ **Hestia** ] yang dimiliki Silica, dan Divine Katana [ **Kusanagi** ] yang dimiliki Leafa/Suguha, dan beberapa beberapa senjata legendaris lainya, seperti: Hercules Axe [ **Nine Lives** ], Goddes Bow [ **Orion** ], dan Angel Spear [ **Eiheinjar** ]. Tapi, karena mereka tidak ada yang familiar menggunakan senjata kapak, panah, dan tombak yang tidak sengaja mereka dapat. Maka saat ini, tiga senjata itu hanya dipajang di [Inventory]

Sebelumnya, Kirito juga menawarkan kapak legendaris, Hercules Axe [Nine Lives] kepada Agil. Tapi, dia menolaknya dengan alasan, dia tidak bermain game lagi untuk sementara ini. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama istrinya. ( _karena itulah, Agil tidak muncul di dunia game setelah Fairy Dance arc seperti di Canon_ )

Karena Asuna bosan sendirian di Rumah Sakit dan dirinya belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena baru siuman dari penjara [Nobuyuki]. Dan juga masih harus melakukan terapi serta rehabilitasi di RS setiap harinya. Maka mereka memutuskan reuni didunia maya untuk saling bertemu. Dengan begitu Asuna bisa login kedalam [Alheim Online] pada waktu tidur malam hari atau ketika tidak ada **jadwal** kunjungan dari keluarganya _(meskipun ayah dan ibunya tidak mengunjunginya lagi selama seminggu ini dikarenakan sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan)._ Oleh sebab itulah, setiap kali mereka login, mereka hanya bisa menyelesaikan 1 atau 2 [Super Hard Dungeon Raid] per malamnya. Seandainya punya waktu lebih, tentu mereka akan memiliki lebih banyak [Legendary Weapons].

Saat ini, sepertinya belum ada yang berhasil memakai avatar/akun SAO lama dalam memainkan game [Alfheim Online] selain mereka ber-enam. Sebab, tidak semua orang login kembali kedunia maya, setelah akhirnya berhasil selamat keluar dari permainan kematian yang memenjarakan mereka selama 2 tahun.

Bahkan, Kirito sendiri tidak sengaja menemukan celah ini secara tidak sengaja ketika dia berusaha menyelamatkan Asuna. Kalau seandainya dia tidak login ke [Alfheim Online] dengan Nervegear dan tidak mengikuti penjelasan [Yui] tentang membuang semua item di inventory, maka sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan akun lama karena di banned atau dihapus setelah Maintenance.

Tapi, mungkinkah ada Player SAO lainya yang masuk ke [Alfheim Online]?

Mungkin saja ada sebagian pemain lain yang masuk Alheim dengan menggunakan [Amusphere] dan avatar baru. Atau mungkin pula ada yang kebetulan menggunakan avatar lama, tapi di deteksi GM dan Support AI karena terdapat bug error terdeteksi dari [Inventory] item [SAO] yang tidak dibuang.

Yang jelas, sampai saat ini belum ada _thread_ di internet yang menejelaskan bisa masuk Alfheim Online dengan menggunakan avatar [SAO] yang lama. Sebab, secara logic, siapa juga yang mau membeberkan rahasia seperti ini. Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan keutungan besar dengan cara mudah, tentu kau tidak akan memberitahukanya pada umum bukan?

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kirito? Apakah kau akan mereset Avatar milikmu?" tanya Argo

"Hm... bagaimana ya?" ucap Kirito agak bimbang, seraya menatap kearah Asuna, sementara Asuna hanya mengisyaratkan bahwa itu terserah Kirito saja.

"Oh, Ayolah... kalau kau memang ingin mereset karaktermu, kenapa tidak menunggu di banned GM saja? Kan hasil akhirnya sama saja dengan seperti membuat karakter baru, yaitu kau akan memulai dari level 1. Benar bukan? Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja dengan level karakter kita untuk sementara waktu?" ajak Argo

"Hmmmm... bagaimana Klien, Liz, Silica?" tanya Kirito

"Menurutku ide milik Argo tidak buruk, pada akhirnya kan juga sama" jawab Klien, karena jarang-jarang kau bisa pamer dengan kemampuan OP milikmu di Virtual Game.

"Aku sih tidak masalah" jawab Lizbeth

"A-aku ikut dengan keputusan Kirito saja" jawab Silica.

"Hmm... baiklah, mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak akan mereset karakterku. Tapi, mungkin bulan depan aku akan meresetnya sebelum maintenance bulanan. Bagaimana Asuna?"jawab Kirito.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga belum mendapatkan rapier legendaris. Meskipun [Yggdrasil Wand- **Nirvana** ] cocok dengan healing magic milikku. Rasanya masih kurang, kalau aku tidak bisa bertarung digaris depan menggunakan rapier" ucap Asuna setuju.

"Apa oni-chan juga tidak mencari pedang legendaris lain untuk pasangan Excalibur? Onii-chan kan biasanya memakai dua pedang. Siapa tahu, akan ada update skill di maintenance berikut, atau berikutnya lagi?" ucap Leafa.

"Hmm... benar juga, kalau kita mendapat banyak senjata legendaris yang berlebih, kita bisa menjualnya nanti. Fufufu... aku bisa membayangkan para Player lain bersedia membayar sebanyak apapun sambil berebut di [Auction Hall] untuk menawar harga tertinggi pada senjata yang kita jual. Yossh! Ayo kita taklukkan dungeon kedua untuk hari ini!" semangat Argo.

"Jadi, dungeon mana yang akan kita taklukkan setelah ini?" tanya Suguha.

"Hmm... kalau Asuna chan ingin Rapier, mungkin kita akan menaklukkan Dungeon yang ada di dekat [Gatan]. Dari info yang kudapat, kemungkinan besar kita bisa menjalankan Quest yang berhubungan dengan rapier legendaris!" jawab Argo.

"Baiklah, sebelum berangkat, lebih baik periksa kembali jumlah Potion, Elixir, dan keperluan lain-"

 **DRRRRRTTTTTT!**

Kirito tidak berhasil menyelesaikan perkataanya karena tiba-tiba saja terjadi gempa bumi dunia virtual. Bukankah seharusnya tidak ada gempa didunia virtual?

Lalu rasa sakit yang teramat membuat seluruh player kehilangan kesadaran untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, sebuah celah antar dimensi terbentuk, dan lingkaran sihir berusaha memanggil salah seorang Player. Tapi, karena kesadaran Player berada ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya dunia virutal. Maka, link sihir ini pun terhubung kedunia dunia Virtual Online berusaha mencari sasaranya.

Sementara itu, Cardinal System menemukan Error dan Bug asing yang memasuki daerah kekuasaanya. Karena Cardinal tidak mengenal system asing yang berusaha menembus pertahananya, maka dia berusaha mengkodekan dan mengenal lebih jauh siapa tamu asing ini. Karena untuk melakukan Counter attack, system harus familiar dengan susunan kode lawan.

Ketika Link sihir berhasil menembus sebagian dinding penghalang yang menahan kesadaran individual yang dicarinya, tiba-tiba link sihir lain _(yang merupakan Sistem Cardinal yang sudah mempelari kode sihir)_ menghantamnya dan mengagalkan usahanya untuk mencapai pada objek sasaran.

Sementara tarik menarik dan mendorong antara Link Sihir dan Sistem Cardinal ini berlangsung, celah dimensi yang terbentuk mulai menyusut dan memutuskan bahwa apapun yang terhubung dengan ujung Link sihir mencukupi sebagai familiar yang mencukupi kriteria summon.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Sistem Cardinal yang berupa kumpulan data dari kesadaran Player ditarik dengan keras oleh pihak kedua ( _link sihir_ ) dan pihak ketiga ( _celah dimensi_ ) menuju tempat lain, menuju tempat yang asing dan tidak dikenal oleh Sistem Cardinal.

Tapi, karena jumlah **total data** dari Sistem Cardinal dan kesadaran Player sangaaaaaatlah besar, dan celah dimensi sangatlah kecil. Maka proses pemindahan dan materialisasi Alfheim didunia baru ini cukup lama. Apa boleh buat, secara logic **eksistensi** **data** yang membentuk jiwa dan fikiran manusia jauuuuh lebih besar dari data yang membentuk sebuah system game. _(Bisa diibaratkan dengan mengcopy data 9.000 Gigabyte dengan processor komputer tahun 90-an yang sudah ketinggalan jaman)_

Lalu, tanpa alasan yang diketahui Cardinal, tiba-tiba saja link sihir yang menariknya kedimensi ini terputus, diikuti dengan tertutupnya celah dimensi. _(karena Louise selesai mengucapkan aria baru untuk mensummon familiar lainya)._ Hal ini menyebabkan proses pemindahan tidak sempurna dan terputus begitu saja. Sehingga hanya data dari Yggdrasil Tree bersama Arun City dan sebagian kecil sekitar kota yang sempat terpindah dan termaterialisasikan didunia ini.

Awalnya, Cardinal akan dimaterialisasikan di tempat terdekat dengan link sihir yang menariknya. Tapi, sebelum berhasil dimaterialisasikan, tiba-tiba saja [Gaia] atau apapun yang menjadi inti jiwa dari dunia baru ini memindahkan kumpulan data Alfheim dan meletakkanya di tengah samudra luas.

Pada hasil akhirnya, [World Tree] dan [Arun City] muncul di atas pulau tak berpenghuni yang ada di tengah samudra antah berantah yang jauh dari peradaban manusia maupun ras sihir lainya.

Sepertinya Gaia tidak ingin alur kehidupan dunia ini tercemari oleh kemunculan sesuatu yang asing yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya yang bahkan tidak diundang oleh Gaia itu sendiri. _(karena yang mensummon Alfheim adalah Void atau kehampaan)_

 _(Semua hal ini hanya berlasung beberapa menit, antara jeda waktu Louise selesai mengucapkan Aria pemanggilan pertamanya dan Aria pemanggilan keduanya)_

.

.

.

 **DRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT...**

Beberapa menit kemudian, gempa virtual ini pun reda. Dan para Player pun mulai tersadar dari pingsanya.

.

'Ugh, apa ini? Rasanya sesaat barusan aku kehilangan kesadaran. Bukankah seharusnya itu membuat para player Log Out secara paksa?' pikir Kirito dan sebagian besar player lainya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba semua langit, ruangan, dan bangunan yang ada di [Arun] city mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Membuat suasana yang ada semakin mencekam dan menambah panik para Player.

'I-ini terlihat gawat!' batin Kirito.

Untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tejadi, Kirito dan lainya segera berlari keluar dari cafe, mendapati langit dipenuhi poligon bertuliskan **Caution** dimana-mana.

[Et-to... test.. test... test... apakah suaranya terdengar?]

Dari segala arah, terdengar suara seperti anak kecil, lalu diikuti dengan layar super besar yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas langit.

[Ehem. Halo~, para Player [Alfheim Online], perkenalkan namaku adalah [ **Mavis Vermilion]** , AI yang berperan sebagai [Fairy Queen] yang imut dan manis. Aku ditugaskan langsung oleh Cardinal-sama untuk memberitahukan kalian, bahwa saat ini tanpa penyebab yang tidak diketahui kita disummon kedimensi yang berbeda]

Jelas seorang anak gadis imut dan pendek yang wujudnya terpampang di layar besar dilangit. Dia memakai pakaian seperti gaun pengantin putih, dengan sayap putih transparan yang sangat indah, tidak lupa sebuah tiara indah bertempat diatas rambutnya blonde panjang miliknya yang berkilauan menjuntai kelantai dengan bebasnya.

Sementara itu, para Player sangat kaget dan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis imut itu. Pasti ini semua hanya ulah GM yang hendak bercanda. Sebab, disummon ke paralel lain tidaklah _scientific_ dan _unlogical._ Semua itu hanya imajinasi fiktif seperti novel kebanyakan.

[Et-to... nee..., kalian tidak perlu khawatir, saat ini Cardinal-sama sudah memprogram ulang semua defense system terhadap bug dan system luar yang berusaha menembus pertahanan kota Arun. Tapi, karena proses summon dalam transfer multidimensional ini tidak selesai dan terputus di tengah jalan, jadi hanya [Yggdrasill Tree] serta kota [Arun] dan sekitarnya yang berhasil di summon kedunia ini.]

Sementara sebagian besar Player masih disibukkan untuk memilih antara panik atau tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Fairy Queen. Terdapat pula sebagian Player laki-laki dan perempuan lainya yang lebih mementingkan betapa imut, cute dan moe-nya [Mavis-tan]. Tanganya yang lembut, pipinya yang empuk, bibirnya yang mungil, matanya yang berkilap, dan wajahnya yang Innouncent membuat para Player ini berteriak didalam hati: ' _Kyaaaa! Binatang imut apa iniii!_ ' ' _Imutttnyaaa!_ ' ' _Muaviiis chuaaaann~_ ' ' _Loli forever!_ ' ' _All hail Loly!_ ' ' _Loli Banzaii!_ ' atau semacam itulah itulah.

[Um..., ettoo... sistem [Save Zone / Zona Aman] di kota Arun masih aktif berkat energi sihir yang didapatkan oleh [Yggdrasil Tree] dari proses fotosintesis cahaya matahari dan nutrisi dari tanah]

[Karena saat ini Cardinal-sama tidak memiliki energi luar yang membuat systemnya bekerja sepeti didunia asal _(Harddrive dan listrik)_ , maka semua system yang ada di Yggrdasil Tree dan Arun dijalankan dengan energi sihir yang dikumpulkan dari dunia luar]

[Menurut kalkulasi Cardinal-sama, setiap harinya untuk menjalankan [System Save Zone] bagi penduduk dan Player Ygddrasil, menggunakan sekitar 25% dari total energi yang didapat dari luar perharinya, sisanya digunakan untuk system cuaca, defense city, guide map, harvest, chatting/voice chat, spartial inventory, sewer, water, building maintenance, spawn monster, dan lainya]

[Kalau Cardinal-sama menjalankan semua system secara Full, maka sekitar 14 hari, 20 jam, 43 menit, dan 19 detik, total energi yang diperlukan untuk menjalankan system akan menjadi minus. Dan itu akan menyebabkan kemungkinan [Save Zone System] akan terganggu].

[Karena itulah, Cardinal-sama memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan bebepa system yang tidak mempengaruhi dengan kelangsungan hidup Player dan penduduk Arun. Diantara system yang di non aktifkan adalah: [Inventory], [Duel Arena], [Tournament], [Guild], [Monster Spawn] dan [Faction]. Dengan ini tidak hanya mengurangi penggunaan, energi yang berlebih juga bisa digunakan sebagai cadangan untuk keperluan darurat]

[Berkenaan dengan System Inventory, Cardinal-sama akan menghentikan systemnya 24 jam dari sekarang. Jadi diharapkan Player mengeluarkan semua item yang dianggap perlu. Karena setelah 24 jam, Cardinal-sama akan membeli semua item yang tersisa di [Inventory] kalian dengan harga dasar, lalu mengubah mereka dari satuan **data** informasimenjadi satuan **energi** sihir]

[Cardinal-sama juga telah menyiapkan tempat tinggal permanen standar berupa barak dan asrama untuk para Player yang berjumlah **6.813** orang. Disana, kalian bisa istirahat dan meletakkan Item dari Inventory kalian dengan aman. Masing-masing ruangan milik kalian bisa ditemukan dengan bantuan map. Kalau kalian ingin tempat tinggal yang lebih mewah, kalian bisa membelinya dengan bertanya kepada bagian registrasi Player di bangunan lama yang dulunya berfungsi sebagai [Guild Hall]]

 _Karena, dari total [tiga puluh ribu] lebih player Jepang yang mendaftarkan diri sebagai player dari ALO. Jumlah player yang ada di Arun City saat summon terjadi hanyalah 1/5 dari total keseluruhan player. Sisanya terbagi di tiap ibukota ras masing-masing Fae/Fairy dan sisa lainya berada di dungeon yang berbeda yang terletak di seluruh penjuru Alfheim World._

[Etto... kuharap para Player jangan nakal dan menganggu ketertiban kota, yah? Sebab Cardinal System sudah mengaktifkan kembali Defense System kota Arun yang sudah di program ulang. Kalau melakukanya, kalian akan dihukum nantinya. Paling ringan, kalian akan di denda dengan membayar beberapa ratus silver Yurd. Dan paling parah, kalian akan dikeluarkan serta dilarang kembali menginjakkan kaki dari kota ini. Tentu pastinya kalian akan kehilangan hak mendapatkan [System Save Zone]. Jadi, bersikaplah seperti anak yang baik. Tee~ hee~]

[Itu saja pengumuman dari Cardinal-sama. Kalau para Player masih ingin mengajukan pertanyaan. Silakan tanyakan pada System chat di colum [Support] atau tanyakan langsung pada Pixie AI terdekat. Terima kasih atas perhatianya...]

Setelah itu, layar raksasa itu hilang, dan keadaan kota Arun kembali normal seperti biasanya meninggalkan para Player yang sibuk memikirkan kembali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 **PERINGATAN:** Author tidak menyarankan kalian membaca Omake, karena selain tidak ada hubunganya dengan fic ini. Terlalu banyak unsur kekerasan yang ada didalamnya! Semua yang terjadi hanya fiktif dan hiburan semata.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

# Omake 1 #

Diparalel lain, ketika Louise selesai mengucapkan Aria dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir, sebuah pohon raksasa tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh dari Tristan Academy. Saking besarnya pohon itu, bahkan bayangan dari daun dan rantingnya meyelimuti Academy sihir.

"Colberd Sensei, bisakah aku mengucap aria pemanggilan sekali lagi? Rasanya aku baru berhalusinasi aneh tentang mensummon pohon raksasa"

"Hmmm... baiklah, silakan saja mensummon familiar lain. Daripada berurusan dengan pohon aneh raksasa yang **kebetulan** secara tiba-tiba tergeletak jauh disana tanpa alasan jelas, lebih logic kau sekali lagi mensummon familiar yang lebih pasti, jelas dan masuk akal."

Kerena pohon itu tidak muncul dilingkaran sihir yang dibuat muridnya, secara logic pohon itu bukan familiar. Hanya sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan aria dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir, kali ini dari kejauhan terlihat awan hitam berkumpul bersamaan dengan kemunculan sebuah cangkir emas raksasa melayang diudaran dan mengeluarkan lumpur hitam pekat ke permukaan tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu satu set [Command Seal] muncul di tangan kiri Louise.

"Sepertinya mataku mulai rabun, Louise bisakah kau mengucapkan Aria sekali lagi. Karena secara logic kau belum memunculkan satu Familiar apapun dilapangan sekolah. Cawan emas diudara yang jauh dari sekolah itu sepertinya cuma kebetulan muncul dikarenakan reaksi berantai keberadaan pohon raksasa. Jadi, itu semua tidak ada hubunganya denganmu"

"Terima kasih Colberd Sensei. Logic anda memang benar, karena belum ada familiar yang muncul dihadapanku. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi"

Kali ketiga, setelah Aria selesai diucapkan dan munculnya lingkaran sihir, tiba-tiba terdengar raungan hewan raksasa bermata satu dengan sepuluh tomoe berekor sepuluh. Dia mengamuk menghantam pohon raksasa. Sedangkan lumpur hitam yang mulai berbentuk humanoid dan mulai menembakan puluhan noble phantasm melalui Gate Babylon menuju hewan raksasa berekor sepuluh.

"Umm... apakah aku mensummon hewan berekor sepuluh itu, Colberd sensei?"

"Hahaha... hal seperti itu tidaklah mungkin. Kalau memang benar, secara logic seharusnya familiar-mu itu muncul di hadapanmu dilapangan sekolah ini. Buktinya, tidak ada yang muncul, bukan? Nah, itu artinya kau masih gagal. Sekarang coba lagi. Jangan pikirkan hewan absurd yang muncul dikarenakan adanya pohon raksasa dan cawan emas aneh itu"

"Baik, Colberd sensei!"

Pada yang keempat kalinya Louise mengucap aria dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir, akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah hasil yang memuaskan. Sebuah ledakan memenuhi lapangan tempat diadakanya ritual dengan asap tebal. Dan begitu asap hilang, tampaklah lelaki bertubuh normal yang berpakaian jaket olahraga normal dan tampang pas-pasan. Sepertinya dia adalah [Commoner]

"Colberd Sensei, kenapa aku harus mensummon [Commoner] seperti dia? Paling tidak aku ingin Naga seperti Tabitha"

"Meskipun hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan karena mengembalikan orang ini tidak memungkin, maka kau harus menjalin kontrak denganya. Apa boleh buat, bukankah itu logic? Atau kau mau mencobanya lagi? Lagipula dia cuma **seekor** familiar, anggap saja seperti kau mencium kucing piaraan atau anjing. Kalau dia memang tidak berguna, jadikan saja dia [ _Meat Shield_ ] untuk menahan serangan lawan. Lalu, kalau dia mati, kau bisa mensummon familiar lainya. Cukup mudah dan praktikal, bukan?"

"Logic Sensei benar-benar hebat! Terima kasih Sens-"

Louise tidak sempat menyelesaikan kontrak ritual, dan Hiraga Saito tidak berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, karena saat itu beberapa puluh [Chou **Bijudama** ] dari hewan raksasa berekor sepuluh _dan_ [ **Enuma Elish** ] yang ditembakkan oleh lumpur hitam Humanoid saling bertabrakkan dengan dahsyat lalu menghancurkan lebih dari setengah benua dan menyebkan terjadinya tsunami dimana-mana.

# END Omake 1 #

 **[** Colberd sensei is **Cool** and **Cold]**

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

 **[** Kishi - Log Out]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2** **–** **The First Encounter.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero and Sword Art Online_

 _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Novel Universe**_

 _Summary_ : Arun dan Yggdrasil serta seluruh pemain yang kebetulan ada didalam kota itu tiba-tiba saja diteleportkan kedunia lain. Sementara itu, ditempat lainya Hiraga Saito hidup dengan tenang bersama masternya Lousie. Benarkah demikian? Minor character from Fate/StayNight, Naruto, dan anime lainya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Unknow Ocean, Arun City, SAO Survivor Apartement #

Besok harinya, kehidupan baru di dunia baru pun dimulai.

Kirito bangun dari kamarnya yang dilantai dua. Lalu berjalan kelantai satu menuju dapur dimana Asuna dan adiknya Suguha sedang sibuk memasak menyiapkan sarapan.

Kirito pun duduk di meja makan untuk menunggu hidangan selesai. Sementara itu Klien, lalu Argo, disusul dengan Silica dan Lizbeth juga berjalan mendatangi meja dapur. Dilihat dari penampilanya, Klien baru bangun seperti dirinya, sedangkan Argo, Silica, dan Lizbeth baru selesai mandi. Adapun Asuna dan Suguha? Mungkin keduanya sudah mandi jauh terlebih dulu.

Saat ini, enam _ex-Player_ SAO dan satu _Kendoka_ + _Imouto_ tinggal di rumah sederhana yang terletak di bagian timur kota Arun, berdekatan dengan gerbang kota. Rumah berlantai dua ini cukup berjauhan dengan daerah bagian tengah kota Arun, dimana disana bangunan-bangunan penting bertempat, seperti: Guild Merchant, Guild Hall, perpustakaan, rumah para Elder, rumah para Aristocrat, rumah-rumah NPC petinggi kota Arun tinggal, dan bangunan sejenisnya berada.

Walaupun rumah yang mereka beli cukup sederhana, hanya Player kelas menengah yang bisa membelinya, ini dikarenakan harganya yang cukup mahal. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagi para player SAO.

Meskipun Kirito hampir menghabiskan seluruh uang miliknya ketika menyelamatkan Asuna yang terjebak di Yggdrasil Tree, saat ini dia mempunyai uang yang cukup banyak, karena telah menaklukkan beberapa dungeon raid baru-baru ini. Dan kalau ditambahkan dengan jumlah uang karakter lama SAO yang dimiliki oleh Asuna, Lizbeth, Silica, Klein, dan Argo. Tentu total uang yang mereka miliki sangatlah berlimpah ruah.

Adapun alasan utama mereka membeli rumah ini, dikarenakan Asrama atau barak yang disiapkan oleh Cardinal System untuk ketujuh Player ini terletak ditempat terpisah dan acak, sehingga hal itu sangat tidak praktis serta merepotkan untuk berdiskusi setiap harinya.

System keamanan rumah atau ruangan yang ada di seluruh Alfheim memerlukan Lock ID yang disesuaikan dengan data Player. Jadi, masuk ke ruangan orang lain tanpa izin terlebih dulu sebagai [Guest] tidaklah memungkinkan.

Kekacauan yang terjadi dihari sebelumnya _(yaitu kemunculan Mavis Vermilion),_ telah membuat kepala Kirito pusing dan mental miliknya kelelahan.

Apalagi setelah dia dan player lainya menyaksikan _hanya_ ada dua bulan dilangit. Ya, **hanya** dua! Bukankah seharusnya Alfheim memiliki 9 buah bulan? _(4 bulan besar dan 5 bulan kecil)._ Apakah 7 bulan lainya meledak gara-gara gempa virtual sebelumya? Atau kalau seandainya memang ini dunia nyata, bukankah seharusnya hanya ada satu buah bulan? Kenapa sekarang bertambah satu, menjadi dua?

Jadi, jawabanya pun sudah jelas. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Mavis-chan, mereka benar-benar di dunia berbeda.

'Hahh~ dari pada menambah stress dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik aku menenangkan diriku untuk saat ini' batin kirito.

Sarapan pagi dengan masakan enak buatan Suguha dan Asuna pasti bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik. Mungkin itu pula lah yang dirasakan oleh teman-temanya yang lain.

Hasil diskusi yang mereka tadi malam sebelum tidur, dimana [Kirito, Suguha, Asuna, Klien, Argo, Lizbeth, Silica] bertanya tentang detail dunia ini kepada Cardinal melalui perantaraan [ **Yui** ], adalah:

\- Mereka benar-benar terdampar di dunia lain tanpa sebab yang diketahui. Meskipun ingin menolak kenyataan yang ada, situasi ada dihadapan mereka tetaplah tidak berubah. _(dipastikan oleh Yui yang masih terhubung dengan Cardinal)_

\- Karena suatu hal yang tidak diketahui dan absurd lagi tidak masuk akal. AI dan NPC berubah menjadi ras Fairy yang memiliki akal sehat, perasaan dan tubuh layaknya mahluk hidup sesunguhnya. Bahkan **sama halnya seperti** para Player ALfheim lainya, jika AI/NPC mendapat luka mereka akan mengeluarkan darah atau malah mati!

\- Dan... mengenai Sistem Cardinal..? Entahlah, saat ini para NPC dan AI menganggap Cardinal sebagai Greater Spirit atau **Guardian** Spirit yang dipuja dan dipuji oleh semua penduduk Arun. Sementara itu, para NPC, menganggap para Player sebagai utusan Guardian Spirit yang bertugas menjaga kedamaian Alfheim world yang tersisa di kota Arun. Karena para player memiliki kekuatan yang diberkahi langsung oleh Yggdrasil Tree _(system status dan lainya)_

\- Semua yang ada di kota ini memerlukan energi sihir, dimulai dari system pertahanan Ygdrasill Tree dan Arun City, Save Zone, sampai hal terkecil seperti Chatting bisa dilakukan dengan memakai energi sihir. Dari penjelasan Yui, mereka bisa menggunakan semua System yang tersedia **didalam** kota sepuas-puasnya dengan bantuan support Cardinal System ( _asalkan masih ada energi sihir di Yggdrasil_ ). Berbeda dengan diluar batas kota, yang mana semua Player memerlukan mana/energi sihir yang ada didalam tubuh mereka sendiri untuk melakukanya. Dengan kata lain, penggunaanya sebatas jumlah mana (MP) yang dimiliki Player.

\- Yang dimaksud dengan [Save Zone] adalah, selama berada dibawah naungan kota, para Player dan penduduk tidak akan mendapat luka meskipun terkena benda tajam atau terjatuh dari ketingian ketika terbang. Dengan kata lain, kota adalah tempat yang paling aman bagi Player dan penduduk. Bahkan sistem Anti-Harrasment masih aktif untuk Player dan NPC.

\- Para Player di ingatkan kembali bahwa area diluar Yggrasil Tree bukanlah [Save Zone]. Kalau kalian terluka, mengeluarkan darah hingga kehabisan HP, maka kalian akan benar-benar mati secara permanen. Sebab Sistem Cardinal tidak bisa mensupport para Player yang memilih pergi keluar sana. Yang bisa diandalkan Player hanyalah Status Level, Skill, dan Sihir yang terbatas bergantung dengan total [Mana Poin / MP] dan [Health Poin / HP]. Jadi, Player harus waspada dan bersiap-siap secara penuh jika ingin pergi keluar.

\- Saat ini, dunia yang ada diluar kota Arun tidaklah diketahui oleh Sistem Cardinal. Karena batasan energi yang dimiliki Cardinal. Mungkin setelah mengumpulkan sisa energi sihir selama setahun, Cardinal bisa melakukan scan untuk area luas. Dengan kata lain, sementara ini tidak ada peta detail tentang keadaaan dunia luar. Untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, diperlukan bantuan Player dengan melakukan Expedisi dan pemetaan secara manual. Tentu kemungkinan besar hal ini cukup berbahaya.

\- Mengenai peraturan tata tertib dan keamanan, Cardinal System sudah menuliskan rincianya pada catatan [Help] yang ada di menu [Option]. Bagi Player atau penduduk yang melakukan pelanggaran, maka Automaton yang berpatroli ditempat terdekat akan segera meringkusnya, lalu system akan langsung memindai hukuman yang akan dijalani tersangka. Selain itu, bagi Player yang berhasil melaporkan tindak kejahatan, pihak Sistem Cardinal akan memberikan penghargaan berupa uang sejumlah besar Silver Yurd atau Gold Yurd. Penghargaan ini sebanding dengan kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh pelaku kejatahan.

 _(Automaton/Golem yang berpatroli disekitar kota adalah automaton yang awalnya berfungsi sebagai penjaga gerbang utama didalam [Yggdrasil Tree]. Karena Grand Quest untuk menaklukkan World Tree di hapuskan, maka semua Automaton yang ada disana tidak digunakan untuk apapaun dan hanya tersimimpan di dasar pohon Yggdrasil, menunggu untuk digunakan oleh Cardinal. Karena itulah saat ini Cardinal melakukan program ulang pada mereka dan menjadikan mereka pasukat patroli)_

 _ **Cardinal bisa memutuskan semua hal ini karena dia lebih manusiawi dan sudah memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang peraturan, taktik, peradaban, tata tertib dan lain sebagainya ketika dulu masih terhubung dengan dunia maya secara bebas.**_

\- Cardinal System tidak memperbolehkan adanya mahkluk hidup dari dunia luar **masuk** kedalam kota yang merupakan [Save Zone] bagi Player dan penduduk. Karena semua mahluk hidup dari dunia ini baik hewan, tumbuhan, maupun lainya dianggap sebagai [Error] atau [Bug] yang akan dideteksi oleh system. Sebab system dasar penyusun mahluk hidup dunia luar sangat jauh berbeda dengan System yang berlaku didalam Alfheim. _(meskipun mereka masih bisa masuk kedalam [Save Zone] dengan paksa, bukan berarti mereka akan diterima oleh Sistem Cardinal)_

\- Jumlah Energi yang dimiliki Yggdrasil Tree saat ini sangatlah terbatas. Dan sedikit demi sedikit terdapat sejumlah energi sihir yang bisa disimpan dan dijadikan cadangan dari penonaktifan beberapa fungsi system seperti [Inventory], [Guild], dan lainya. Sekarang ini jumlah energi yang tersedia masih berada dalam level bahaya jika terdapat musuh yang memiliki potensial besar untuk melakukan serangan kepada pohon atau kota. Jadi, para Player diharapkan untuk menghemat energi selama didalam kota sebisa mungkin.

Kalau ingin membantu pohon Yggrasil mengumpulkan energi tambahan, para Player dipersilakan untuk melakukan tambang, bercocok tanam, berburu hewan atau ikan **diluar** area pohon Yggrasil. Karena nantinya semua [Item] / benda mati yang dihasilkan dari tambang, dan sisa-sisa hewan atau tumbuhan yang berada didalam lingkungan area pohon Yggrasil akan diuraikan _(didaur ulang)_ menjadi satuan energi. Sebab sytem akan mengkategorikan mereka sebagai 'item', seperti: [Iron Ore] [Stone] [Earth Dirt] [Rotten Root] [Fruit] [Bone] [Meat], Etc.

Dengan kata lain, selain cahaya matahari yang didapatkan oleh daun serta mineral yang didapatkan oleh akar, Yggradsil Tree juga bisa mengubah item atau benda mati dari dunia luar dan mengkonfersinya dari satuan **data** Informasi, menjadi satuan energi sihir.

\- Saat ini, cara untuk pulang kedunia asal tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Cardinal. Sebab, tanpa alasan jelas mereka semua di summon dan ditelantarkan didunia ini tanpa satu petunjuk pun. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk bagaimana bisa kembali kedimensi sebelumnya dengan mengumpulkan informasi dari dunia luar.

\- Dan bermacam- macam detail kecil lainya yang diberitahukan Yui pada Kirito dan lainya pada malam itu, seperti:

\+ Keadaan serta fungsi tubuh baru mereka sebagai Player,  
\+ Perubahan sebagian fungsi bangunan yang ada didalam Kota Arun.  
\+ Cara penggunaan system terbang dan sihir _(siapa tahu masih ada player Newbie yang ikut di summon kedunia ini)_ ,  
\+ Perubahan AI dan NPC menjadi [ _entity_ ] yang berbeda seutuhnya  
\+ Pengurangan/keterbatasan produksi Item, Armor, dan lainya yang bisa dihasilkan oleh penduduk _(karena mereka juga memiliki kehidupan masing-masing)_ ,  
\+ Keadaan persediaan makanan yang bisa disiapkan oleh penduduk dari berkebun, bertani, beternak dan menangkap ikan disekitar kota Arun.  
\+ Penggunaan fungsi ruangan yang disiapkan oleh Cardinal untuk para Player.  
\+ Beberapa cara untuk mendapatkan Uang atau (Yurd) ialah dengan bekerja membantu para penduduk dalam kehiduapn sehari-hari atau menjual barang pada penduduk _(player baru mungkin cukup kesusahan, berbeda dengan Player lama yang memiliki cukup banyak cadangan Yurd dan Item)_  
\+ Terbatasnya atau tidak bisa diproduksinya sebagian item _(karena sebagian besar bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat suatu item tidak bisa ditemukan lagi di dunia baru ini)_  
\+ Meskipun [Growth System] masih aktif, saat ini mengumpulan Exp cukup susahkarena sudah tidak ada lagi monster yang di spawn di sekitar kota Arun. Cara lain yang masih bisa dilakukan player untuk mengumpulkan Exp adalah dengan bekerja membantu para penduduk dalam kehiduapan sehari-hari _(meskipun mereka berburu ikan atau hewan hutan, Exp yang didapat sangatlah kecil)_  
\+ Berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan, karena ini bukanlah game lagi, melainkan reality.  
\+ Dan bermacam hal kecil lainya.

.

.

 _Cardinal bisa melakukan semua perubahan programan ulang ini dengan singkat dan mudah, karena semuanya hanyalah berupa code (sihir) yang sudah familiar dan tersistem di dalam dirinya (layaknya melakukan perubahan [Option] pada menu game). Batasanya hanyalah energi yang terbatas yang dimiliki saat ini. Semua perubahan sistem ini memerlukan energi._

 _Dan pastinya tanggung jawab utama Cardinal adalah keamanan penduduk dan Player._

.

.

Setelah selesai makan pagi bersama, Kirito dan lainya duduk di ruang tamu berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan kedepanya.

"Jadi..., bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian? Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah mendapatkan informasi ini?" tanya Kirito

"Aku akan mengikuti Onii-chan kemanapun!" jawab Leafa/Suguha langsung.

"Aku ingin berpetualang melihat dunia luar!" sahut Klien semangat.

"Hee... diluar kan sangat berbahaya. Selama kita di dalam kota dan dalam perlindungan Sistem Cardinal, kita akan aman, bukan?" Jelas Asuna.

"Hmm... aku juga tertarik dengan dunia luar. Tapi untuk sementara ini aku ingin mengumpulkan informasi lebih dari Player lain dan NPC tentang apa yang terjadi pada kita sekarang" sahut Argo.

"A-aku... aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa" jawab Silica tertunduk.

"Yosh... yosh.. serahkan saja dengan para Onee-chan yang ada disini. Silica cukup duduk manis menunggu di rumah." Ucap Lizbeth sambil mengusap kepala Silica.

"Mou! Liz chan, jangan mengangapku anak kecil!" ucap Silica sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Lizbeth dari mengusap kepalanya.

Melihat pemandangan ini, mau tidak mau Player yang lain yang ada diruangan juga tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan sesekali di isi canda tawa. Sebab, meskipun seandainya mereka benar-benar berada didunia lain. Saat ini semua yang ada didalam Arun City terlihat sama persis dengan pemandangan di Game Virtual. Jadi meskipun terdapat kegelisahan, paling tidak mereka bisa merasa aman asalkan berada didalam perlindungan Sistem Cardinal.

.

Siang harinya, karena keputusan diskusi masih sangat beragam dan tentunya karena terlalu sedikit informasi yang didapat saat ini. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar mengumpulkan informasi tambahan lebih banyak dari Player lain dan NPC.

Kirito pergi bersama Yui, Leafa, dan Asuna.

Lizbeth pergi bersama Silica dan Pina.

Argo dan Klein memilih pergi sendiri-sendiri. Karena Argo mengumpulkan infromasi dengan caranya sendiri. Sedangkan Klien mungkin pergi mencari Player atau wanita NPC yang cantik di bar atau semacamnya, tentu sambil mengumpulkan informasi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa minggu setelah kemunculan pohon raksasa membuat sebagian penduduk dunia ini penasaran. Diantaranya adalah beberapa Noble Tristain yang sangat membenci keberadaan [Firstborn] seperti ras Elf.

Ini dimulai dengan para bajak pelaut yang memeriksa cuaca di sekitar kapal dari teropong pengintai klasik mereka. Saat itu para pelaut yang berada sekitar 35 kilometer lebih dari pohon raksasa melihat beberapa. Dan kebetulan saja saat itu melihat beberapa mahluk terbang yang dikira sekumpulan burung.

Tapi, setelah diperiksa kembali, samar-samar wujud mereka terlihat seperti Elf yang terbang diudara dan memutar kembali menuju arah pohon raksasa. Karena mereka tahu, bahwa Elf adalah musuh ras manusia, merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin. Dan melaporkanya pada [Noble] di kota asal mereka.

 _._

 _Karena, MP yang dimiliki Player terbatas ketika diluar area Yggrasil Tree, maka mereka tidak bisa terbang terlalu jauh darinya. Meningat hanya ada lautan luas yang ada disekitar Yggdrasil Tree. Paling jauh, player dengan MP terbanyak (Kirito) hanya bisa menempuh 15 kilometer dengan setengah MP miliknya, yang mana sisanya digunakan kembali untuk pulang._

 _Meskipun pernah (satu kali) Kirito menghabiskan MP miliknya dan menggunakan [MP Potion] yang saat ini_ _ **sangat langka**_ _, dia hanya bisa terbang sejauh 30 Km lebih. Dan itupun tidak membuahkan hasil, karena tidak ada pulau yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Sepertinya pulau mereka terdampar ditengah samudra yang sangat luas (mungkin seluas Samudra Atlantik)_

.

Setelah pulang ke daratan dan memeberi tahukan informasi ini pada para Noble. Mereka pun memulai rencana untuk melakukan serangan terhadap kumpulan Elf yang berani keluar dari persembunyian mereka selama ini di gurun Sahara. Dan ini adalah kesempatan besar yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dapatkan.

Awalnya para noble menyampaikan permintaan bantuan pada kerajaan Tristain. Tapi karena informasi dari bajak laut tentang kemunculan Elf dari pohon raksasa masih dipertanyakan. Disebabkan barrier yang melindungi persembunyian Elf di gurun sahara masih aktif. Jadi mungkin saja para bajak laut itu salah lihat.

Jadi pihak kerajaan hanya memeberikan sedikit pasukan untuk pengintaian dan memastikan keberadaan Elf ditempat asing yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Sekaligus meneliti apa penyebab pohon raksasa yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada, tiba-tiba terlihat hampir dari seluruh benua.

Dan, yang menawarkan diri untuk memimpin pasukan ini adalah para Noble dan pembenci Elf.

Setelah persiapan selesai, dua puluh hari kemudian, expedisi pengintaian pun dimulai.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Satu setengah bulan lebih telah berlalu bagi para Player yang hidup di kota Arun dengan cukup damai. _(tepatnya 51 hari)_

Penyebab Player tetap tinggal dikota ini karena sebagian besar dari mereka masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan baru mereka.

Dimulai dari hal kecil seperi menemukan dimana tempat buang air kecil, apa saja perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh, mencoba rasa daging hewan, buah, daun, serta tumbuhan lain yang tumbuh disekitar kota, sampai hal-hal normal lainya seperti mengetahui letak pasar, bagaimana memancing ikan dilaut, bagaimana memasak, berbicara dengan NPC untuk mengenal mereka, dan lain halnya.

Penyebab lainya adalah meskipun para Player mencoba terbang jauh keluar pulau, MP yang mereka yang tidak mencukupi untuk perjalanan jauh, sehingga memaksa mereka kembali kepulau. Karena sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada pulau kecil lainya disekitar pulau yang mereka tempati. Jadi, tidak ada tempat untuk mengistirahatkan sayap mereka ditengah perjalanan. Dan pastinya mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan mana potion hanya untuk menyebarangi laut yang tidak diketahui secara pasti ujungya ini.

Jadi, tidak ada pilihan bagi player selain mencari alternatif lainya yang aman dan memungkinkan mereka keluar selamat dari perjalanan laut.

Meskipun ada sebagian player membuat rakit dari kayu, mereka hanya menggunakanya untuk bermain disekitar pulau. Sebab, secara logic rakit kecil seperti itu tidak akan cukup jika digunakan untuk menyeberangi lautan (samudra) luas. Ini bukanlah film dimana pemeran utama akan terdampar dipulau terpencil bersama seorang wanita. Ini adalah reality dimana kau akan mati tenggelam kalau rakit yang kau pakai dihantam badai. Sebagai orang jepang, pasti mereka sudah sering melihat di televisi tentang badai ganas yang bisa muncul kapan saja di samudra luas.

Sedangkan membuat kapal diperlukan waktu lama. Sebab, meskipun ada beberapa player yang mengetahui teori pembuatanya dari google atau perpustakaan, pastinya tidak ada yang berpengalaman membuatnya secara manual.

Jadi, untuk sementara para player yang ingin berpetualangan harus bersabar. Mereka bersantai sambil mencari cara lain untuk menyeberangi samudra.

Sementara itu, ada pula player lainya yang memilih hidup aman didalam pulau, tanpa memikirkan usaha untuk keluar sedikitpun dari pulau dengan alasan mereka takut untuk berpetualang didunia yang tidak pasti aman atau tidaknya. Atau sebagian dari player tinggal dipulau hanya untuk menghabiskan hari demi hari dengan bersedih karena tidak bisa pulang kerumah dan bertemu orang tua atau orang yang mereka kasihi.

Dan meskipun banyak alasan/penyebab player yang memilih tinggal atau berusaha keluar dari pulai ini dengan alasan masing-masing. Untungnya saat ini, secara keseluruhan berjalan dengan aman. Belum ada orang bodoh yang mencoba keluar dengan bunuh diri dari game ini ( _menurut sebagian mereka_ ). Tidak, setelah mereka histeris kesakitan melihat darah dari jari yang tergores pisau ketika diluar area Yggdrasil. Ya, karena ini bukan game, melainkan kenyataan.

Dan meskipun ada keresahan dan sedikit perkelahian. Semuanya bisa diakhiri dengan damai dengan bantuan Player yang lewat atau dengan kemunculan Automaton yang berpatroli disekitar kota.

Bahkan, PK tidak akan bisa dilakukan selama didalam kota Arun. Meskipun terdapat beberapa Player yang dijebloskan kepenjara karena berusaha menculik player lain. Tapi ini digagalkan dengan player yang diculik meminta tolong dengan menghubungi pihak Cardinal melalui system voice chat.

System Chatting terbagi menjadi dua: Voice Chat, dan Text Chat. Keduanya bisa digunakan dengan manual atau dengan hanya memfokuskan pikiran. Voice Chat, hampir mirip dengan telepati. Sedangkan Text Chat seperti mengetik diudara. Perbedaanya adalah, kalau menggunakan Text Chat, kau bisa melihat tulisan log chat yang sebelumnya ( _dengan menscrollnya_ ).

Lalu, karena terlalu aman, sampai-sampai sebagian Player menjadi bosan. Dan akhirnya mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersantai, tidur-tiduran, balapan terbang dilangit kota, menulis novel, diary, buku atau semacamnya, membuat manga, melukis, menikah, membuat group Idol, menyanyi, berlatih sihir atau skill, kerja sambilan membatu para penduduk, membuat kelompok belajar bersama _(karena banyak buku pelajaran yang di arsipkan dari internet oleh Cardinal didalam perpustakaan)_ , mencoba membuat resep masakan baru, senjata baru, item baru, sihir baru, dan bermacam kegiatan lainya.

Tapi, masa-masa tenang di Alfheim ini akhirnya dipecahkan dengan serangan dari pasukan manusia yang tidak diketahui secara tiba-tiba!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada suatu malam yang sunyi, tanpa aba-aba, para manusia dari dunia baru ini dengan banyak kapal laut, kapal udara, dan pengedara Gryphon melakukan serangan secara serentak menuju kota Arun.

Jumlah mereka terdiri dari: 75 Gryphon Knight, 15 kapal laut, 10 kapal udara, dan 1500 pasukan yang berada didalam kapal udara/laut. Mereka semua adalah pasukan yang dipimpin oleh 5 clan/household Noble yang sangat membenci keberadaan [Elf]

Awalnya, Cardinal yang saat itu masih terjaga sudah mengetahui tentang kedatangan mahluk asing kedalam daerah systemnya ( _naungan daun dan rantingYggdrasil_ ). Tapi, karena malam adalah waktu yang digunakan para player dan penduduk untuk beristirahat, maka Cardinal memutuskan tidak membangunkan mereka.

Lagipula, sekumpulan mahluk asing yang mendekat memiliki bentuk dan perawakan seperti manusia seperti di dunia asalnya. Mereka bukanlah monster, jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk takut bahwa mereka akan menyerang.

Lalu, kenapa para manusia dari dunia ini membawa senjata? Hmm... mungkinkan karena mereka di tengah suatu expedisi mencari monster yang ada dilautan? Wajar saja, memang ada beberapa ekosistem hewan yang terlihat seperti monster yang hidup dibawah laut. Tapi tenang saja, Cardinal sudah membunuh hewan/monster yang berbahaya dengan mengirim sekumpulan Automaton untuk memburunya. Jadi, para monster yang tersisa bukanlah monster yang mampu membahayakan para penduduk dan Player.

Lalu, apa tujuan mereka kesini? Memeriksa keadaan player? Atau mereka berencana membantu player keluar dari pulau? Hmm... mungkin saja? Sebab, ada sebagian player yang mengeluh karena tidak bisa keluar dari samudra ini.

Saat ini kapal laut dan udara sudah mulai mendekat, mungkin sekitar 500 meter dari pantai pulau. Lalu para manusia yang menaiki hewan sejenis singa terbang dan beberapa manusia lainya yang ada dikapal yang mulai mendekat melakukan sesuatu.

Yaitu, secara serentak mereka mengumpulkan energi sihir yang ada diudara dan mengubahnya menjadi element berbeda. dan...

Mereka langsung menghujani kota Arun dengan meriam, sihir, panah, dan tombak. Tapi, sayang sekali usaha mereka di gagalkan dengan kemunculan membran tipis tak terlihat yang melingkupi Arun dan batang pohon Yggdrasil.

Meskipun para manusia terkejut ketika melihat serangan kejutan (preemptive Strike) tidak berhasil menghancurkan kota para elf sedikitpun. Mereka mempercepat laju kapal-kapal laut mereka, hendak melepaskan para pasukan didarat untuk menyerang. Kalau kota di lindungi sihir, mereka akan masuk lewat pintu gerbang dan menghancurkan kota dari dalam. (itulah yang ada dipikaran para manusia saat itu. namun...)

Ketika serangan pertama terjadi, Cardinal ( _yang overprotective_ ) menetapkan mahluk-mahluk yang berupa manusia ini adalah musuh dan langsung melakukan serangan balasan dengan melepaskan semua Automaton yang _saat ini_ _tersedia_ di Ygddrasil Tree. Yaitu, 10.000 automaton yang selama ini tertidur di dasar pohon Yggdrasil.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya bisa disebut dengan pembantaian masal.

Ribuan Automaton yang bisa bergerak cepat dengan bebas diudara bukanlah lawan yang bisa dikalahkan oleh pasukan Gryphon Knight. Sementara 1.500 tentara yang berada dikapal yang bahkan belum sempat mendekat kepantai hanyalah sasaran empuk bagi para Automaton.

Para Automaton type pemanah bersusun membentuk dinding diudara sambil menghujankan anak panah pada musuh. Dan Automaton tipe petarung jarak dekat menyerang musuh tanpa ampun.

Tidak kurang dari 10 menit, serangan tanpa henti 10.000 Automaton berhasil membuat lebih dari 1500 manusia kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Sebagian player dan penduduk yang terbangun akibat ledakan besar ( _serangan pertama_ ), saat itu hanya bisa kebingungan ketika melihat para Automaton terbang dengan cepat, berkelompok layaknya lebah menuju luar kota Arun.

Lalu, ketika mereka terbang untuk melihat penyebab suara kegaduhan itu, yang bisa mereka temukan hanyalah teriakan-teriakan horor kesakitan ketakutan yang tidak jelas dari kejauhan. ( _karena jarak musuh sekitar 500m lebih_ ). Para player yang melihat diatas langit kota Arun hanya melihat kilatan dan nyala ledakan-ledakan kecil di banyak arah.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Para player hanya bisa terkejut atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka benar-benar kebingungan. Kenapa para Automaton membunuh manusia? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Akankah mereka juga dibunuh? Terlebih, apakah semua yang terjadi benar-benar nyata? Apakah membunuh memang sebegitu mudahnya?

Dan sebagian besar player pun mulai ketakutan. Mereka berusaha tidak mempercayaai apa yang terlihat dan terdengar jauh di hadapan mereka. Namun... sebelum plater dan penduduk histeris ketakutan, tiba-tiba mereka diserang rasa kantuk. ( _karena Cardinal menidurkan semua player dan penduduk, ini untuk kebaikan mereka_ )

Sementara itu, mayat para manusia, Gryphon, dan sisa puing dari kapal yang berhamburan di segala tempat sedikit demi sedikit menghilang menjadi partikel energi sihir.

Meskipun terdapat banyak Automaton yang rusak parah karena serangan sihir dan meriam, hal itu tidak masalah. Sebab Cardinal System bisa memperbaikinya dengan mudah setelah meletakkan Automaton yang cedera/rusak pada ruangan [spawn] yang ada di dasar [Yggdrasil Tree]. Atau Cardinal juga bisa membuatnya kembali dari awal, dengan sihir dan bahan yang tersedia.

Dikarenakan arena terjadinya pertarungan berlangsung dibawah naungan pohon Yggdrasil yang membentang luas sejauh 8 kilometer lebih dari sekitar kota Arun. Maka semua sisa Automaton, Manusia dan Gryphon serta puing kapal dianggap System sebagai [Item]. Dan sudah pasti semua itu diuraikan menjadi energi sihir dengan bantuan kalkulasi [Cardinal System].

.

Meskipun semua item yang berhamburan dari hasil perang tidak berada didalam [Save Zone], tapi semuanya masih berada dibawah naungan pohon Yggdrasil, sehingga Cardinal masih bisa mengubahnya menjadi energi.

Area Save Zone meliputi seluruh kota Arun yang berdiameter sekitar **5 kilometer** adalah [Inner Core] Cardinal System. Dimana dalam Inner Core area ini, pengamanan dari Cardinal sangatlah ketat. Dikarenan ini adalah tempat tinggal bagi Player dan penduduk, maka tidak ada makhluk hidup yang berasal dari dunia baru ini dibolehkan masuk kedalamnya.

Sedangkan area yang ada diluar kota Arun adalah [Outer Core], dimana daun dan ranting pohon Yggdrasil menaunginya dari langit. Area ini cukup luas, dengan ukuran diameter sekitar **20 kilometer** lebih yang berpusat pada Yggdrasil Tree. Pada Area ini, Cardinal membiarkan mahluk hidup seperti tumbuhan, hewan, dan lainya berkeliaran begitu saja. Sebab, kalau Cardinal memutuskan untuk mebinasakanya, maka keseimbangan ekosistem di dunia baru ini akan terganggu. Dan hal itu akan berdampak buruk bagi para Player atau NPC yang bercocok tanam atau berburu hewan dihutan maupun laut.

Inilah informasi yang **sudah diketahui** oleh sebagian besar Player selama sebulan ini.

Adapun informasi yang **belum diketahui** para Player adalah Yggdrasil Tree atau World Tree itu sendiri adalah [Central Core], dimana sirkulasi System dan energi sihir yang dikelolala System terkumpul dan terpusat. Lalu, di bagian terdalam pohon inilah terdapat [Heart Core] yang berhubungan langsung dengan Cardinal System. Kalau Heart Core dihancurkan, maka keseimbangan dan perlindungan dari system akan hilang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok paginya, setelah penyerangan manusia dari dunia ini berlangsung. Tiba-tiba The Fairy Queen a.k.a [Mavis Vermilion] yang diberi nama para player dengan sebutan [Mavis-tan], [Mavis-hime], [Mavis-chan], [My Imouto] atau sejenisnya muncul dari layar super raksasa yang ada dilangit.

[U-um... Etto.. nee... Umm... To-tolong ma-maafkan Mavis atas ketidakmampuanya] Ucap Queen Fairy sambil membungkuk.

[Pa-pada penyerangan di malam sebelumnya, Mavis gagal membujuk Cardinal-sama untuk tidak menyerang balik mahluk asing yang menyerang kota. Mavis sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa rupa mereka. _(karena yang turun tangan saat itu adalah Cardinal secara langsung)_.Tapi, Mavis percaya bahwa ini cuma kesalah pahaman. Soalnya, setahu Mavis belum ada Player atau AI yang tinggal diluar [Outer Area] dari Yggdrasil Tree. Jadi, seharusnya mahluk asing luar itu tidak memiliki alasan menyerang kita. Tapi...] perkataan dari ratu imut ini terdiam sesaat karena wajahnya mulai menampakkan raut sedih dan mata sendu yang mulai berair. Bagaimanapun juga, para player tidak mungkin melihat gadis kecil ini hanya sebagai AI, melainkan dia terlihat seperti anak kecil polos yang dibully oleh teman-temanya.

[Ta-tapi... kenapa mereka melakukan hal yang buruk pada kita. A-apa kita melakukan kesalahan? A-apa Mavis gagal dalam menjalankan tugas? Huee... Mavhi..s.. hue... minta... mahaf...huaaaa...] ucap Mavis seraya diakhiri dengan tangisan keras bersama air mata dan ingus yang keluar. Sementara kedua tanganya mengenggam erat bagian bawah pakaian putih miliknya hingga berkerut.

Benar-benar seperti pemandangan binatang kecil imut yang dibully, sehingga membuat sebagian besar player bersimpati padanya. Leafa dan Silica bahkan juga ikut menangis karenanya. Sementara itu Klein dan Kirito berteriak "Muavis-taann! Om Klien akan membalas orang-orang yang membuatmu menangis!" dan "Jangan menangis, Onii-chan ada disini!". Serta bermacam teriakan menyemangati dari player lainya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, di layar raksasa tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita berumur sekitar 25 tahun lebih yang memeluk [Mavis]. Wanita itu berparas sangaaaat cantik, berambut putih, kulit putih pucat, pupil merah, **oppai** besar, mengenakan mahkota dan dress putih transparan. _(sedikit mirip Irisviel (Dress of Heaven))_

{Mavis-chan, jangan menangis. Ini semua bukan kesalahan Mavis-chan kok.} ucap sang wanita seraya memeluk, menggendong, lalu memangku tubuh kecil Mavis dan mengelus-elus lembut kepala Queen Fairy yang menangis itu.

[Hiks.. ta-tapi... hiks.. Cardinal Onee-sama...] ucap Mavis disela tangisnya.

'''''''''' EHHHHH! Itu adalah CARDINAL? '''''''''' batin sebagian besar Player terkejut.

{Yosh.. yosh... jangan khawatir, Onee-chan akan melindungimu. Asalkan ada Onee-chan, kau akan aman} ucap lembut Cardinal –sama, sementara Mavis hanya mengangguk dan memeluk diantara dua gumpalan besar milik Cardinal-sama.

Setelah itu Cardinal berpaling kearah para player, dan berkata:

{A-APA yang kalian lihat _mongrel_! I-ini bukanlah tontonan untuk kalian! Hmph!} dan setelah ucapan Cardinal layar raksasa tiba-tiba langsung menghilang.

'''''''''' Uwaaa... tipe _Tsundere_ -Ojou sama yang merepotkan '''''''''' batin para player.

Karena, meskipun Cardinal-sama terlihat cuek seperti itu, padahal dia sangat peduli. Buktinya, selama sebulan ini tanpa mengeluh dia benar-benar sudah bersusah payah bekerja untuk melindungi Player dan penduduk kota Arun. Benar-benar usaha yang patut dihargai dan dipuji.

.

Sebagian besar para player mungkin sudah mengetahui, apa penyebab [The Fairy Queen] memiliki sikap dan rupa yang teramaat manis serta super imut seperti itu.

Tentu saja, itu disebabkan oleh Creator atau original GM di dunia sebelumnya yang merancang rupa dan sifat AI itu sesuai dengan fantasy mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga, sejak awal semua AI dan NPC di Alfheim Online ini adalah kumpulan [Data System] buatan manusia. Jadi, sudah pasti background dan setting karakter mereka ditentukan oleh manusia yang membuat.

Selain itu, tidak buruk juga memiliki Queen yang imut dan manis seperti [Mavis Vermilion]. Itulah yang ada dipikiran para Player.

.

'Apakah System kerja AI bisa diragukan?'

'Apakah AI bisa dipercaya?'

Mungkin sebagian besar Player yang tidak mengetahui perkembangan AI di tahun 2024 ini akan berfikiran seperti itu.

Tapi, ini berbeda bagi sebagian yang benar-benar maniac game sehingga mencari detail Game ALO. Atau mereka yang langsung mengetahui secara langsung sehebat apa AI yang dihubungkan dengan Cardinal System. _(salah satunya adalah YUI)_.

Di dunia asal mereka saja, kemampuan AI benar-benar sudah berkembang sangat pesat, apalagi setelah mereka di realisasikan melalui sihir didunia baru ini. Sudah pasti kemampuan pikir mereka jauh lebih hebat dari manusia.

Bahkah, ada sebagian kecil manusia yang merasa takut akan keberadaan AI yang semakin berkembang dan menyamai manusia.

Tapi, Kirito dan kawan-kawan tidak akan takut dengan hal itu. Karena, asalkan para AI dipenuhi dengan perasaan positif seperti kasih sayang, kekeluargaan, dan kebahagiaan. Tentu mereka akan tumbuh menjadi lebih baik. _(seperti halnya Yui yang merupakan anak yang paling mereka sayangi)_

.

Dua jam setelahnya, kali ini Mavis muncul sendirian dengan raut wajah ceria seperti anak-anak normal lainya. Sepertinya Cardinal Onee-sama sudah berhasil menenangkan Mavis, dan alasan Cardinal tidak nuncul, mungkin dia sibuk melakukan sesuatu hal lain?.

[Halo~Player sekalian, maaf menganggu waktu kalian lagi. Kali ini, Mavis ada sedikit permintaan, loh] ucap Mavis riang.

Mendengar itu, para player kembali berkumpul untuk melihat dan mendengar apa yang Queen imut itu sampaikan.

"Uwaa... Mavis chan sudah menjadi imut seperti biasanya" celetuk Klein.

"Hmph! Aku juga tidak akan kalah imut!" ucap Yui yang saat ini bertengger diatas kepala Kirito.

"Ahaha... Yui-chan juga Pixie terimut kok" ucap Klien sambil berusaha hendak mengelus Yui. Tapi, Yui menepis tangan Klien dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Klien kembali berusaha kembali meminta maaf karena telah membuat Yui ngambek.

[Etto.. nee... Karena kita tidak tahu atas alasan apa mereka menyerang kita. Jadi Mavis ingin meminta kepada para Player mau bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu akan hal itu. Terutama, tentang apa yang menjadi penyebab serangan ini.]

Mendengar penuturan Mavis, tiba-tiba terjadi mur-mur percakapan para Player yang semakin nyaring.

[Eeh... tu-tunggu! Mavis tidak bermaksud meminta kalian semua keluar mencarinya. Bagaimanapun juga dunia luar sangat berbahaya. Karena itulah Mavis hanya meminta kesedian sebagian player yang memiliki level 40 keatas. Dan tentunya, Mavis tidak ingin memaksa kalian. Jadi, kalian bebas untuk melakukan permintaan ini atau tidak]

Di dunia sebelumnya ALO sudah berjalan selama satu tahun lebih, dimana saat itu Amushphere berhasil diciptakan.

Jadi, level player yang paling tinggi selama satu tahun itu adalah Level 58. Hanya ada kurang dari 200 orang player yang mencapai level 50 lebih. Sebagian besar player elit lainya hanya memiliki level 35 keatas. _(bahkan, Suguha yang sudah bermain sekitar delapan bulan hanya memiliki Level 42, adapun yang membuat dia menjadi cukup terkenal adalah pengalamanya dalam kemampuan berpedang miliknya yang real, mengingat dia adalah juara semifinal Kendo Nasional)_

[Nah, karena itulah. Kalau ada diantara kalian yang bersedia melakukan misi ini, silakan daftarkan nama atau party kalian pada salah satu Fairy Elder, [Makarov Jii-chan] yang tempat tinggalnya disamping kanan Guild Hall. Batas pendaftaranya adalah 24 jam dari sekarang]

[Itu saja permintaan dari Mavis. Terima kasih atas perhatianya]

.

Memang mengirim sebagian kecil player untuk melakukan misi besar adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Dan, saat ini game ALO berubah menjadi kenyataan. Sehingga rasa sakit dan kematian menjadi nyata saat ini. Oleh karena itulah Mavis tidak ingin memaksa para Player memenuhi keinginanya ini.

Mavis hanya meminta mereka yang memiliki level tinggi yang memiliki kemungkinan survival lebih tinggi daripada player level rendah lainya. Jadi, mengirim pasukan elit spesialis lebih logic daripada meminta pada player yang levelnya lebih rendah.

Dan dengan tanpa paksaan, tentu yang akan mendaftar nantinya adalah para player yang benar-benar memiliki semangat dan tujuan mulia untuk keselamatan bersama kota Arun dan seluruh player. _(mungkin?)_

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, di kediaman Kirito dan lainya.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan mengikuti misi kali ini?" tanya Asuna.

"Tentu, aku akan membantu Mavis chan sekuat tenaga!" sahut Klien

"Ta-tapi... bukankah diluar berbahaya?" tanya Silica

"Dengan level milik kita yang sudah lebih dari 70 ini, mungkin tidak apa. Apa lagi kalau dibandingkan dengan level Klien, Asuna, dan Kirito yang lebih dari 80-an." Jawab Lizbeth

Lizbeth dan Silica hanyalah Mid-Liner Aincrad, level mereka hanya 73 dan 75. Sedangkan Asuna dan Klien yang merupakan Front-Liner Aincrad, level mereka adalah 82 dan 81. Adapun Kirito yang dulunya merupakan salah satu highest level Player di Aincrad, setelah ditambah Exp pertarungan baru-baru ini seperti melawan ribuan Automaton di dasar Yggdrasil Tree, serta banyaknya Exp yang didapat setelah mengalahkan **Super Last Boss** , Fairy King. Maka saat ini levelnya naik hingga **level 98**.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Onii-chan?" tanya Suguha

"Hmmm... sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi melakukan misi ini sendirian" ketika mengucapkan hal ini, Kirito mendapatkan _glare_ dari adiknya dan kekasihnya. Tapi, dia berusaha melanjutkanya. "Ehem.. karena meskipun berdiam diri disini, kita masih belum tahu kemampuan militer musuh yang sesungguhnya. Bisa saja penyerangan sebelumnya hanyalah sejumlah pasukan kecil yang ditujukan untuk mengetes kemampuan bertahan kita. Selain itu, kalau kita bisa mengetahui penyebab penyerangan, mungkin kita bisa bernegosiasi untuk mencari jalan damai. Ya... kurang lebih seperti inilah rencanaku" jelas Kirito

"Onii-chan! Jangan berani-berani meningalkan kami seorang diri, mengerti?" ucap Suguha serius, sementara Asuna disampingnya mengangguk.

"Ah, sebelum itu, Argo-chan. Bagaimana pendaftaran misi ini dilakukan? Apakah kita harus memperlihatkan level? Karena akan repot kalau mereka tahu level kita yang terlalu tinggi ini"Tanya Libeth

"Tidak masalah Liz-chan, sore tadi aku sudah memeriksanya. Dan tidak ada masalah dalam pendaftaranya. Yang kita perlukan hanyalah mendaftarkan nama kita. Asalkan level kita lebih dari 40, secara otomatis NPC- Ehem... tidak, maksudku Lucy-chan akan mengetahui dan mensetujui pendaftaran kita. Kalau tidak mencukupi, dia akan langsung menolaknya" Jelas Argo

"Lucy-chan? Siapa?" Tanya Suguha

"Ah, dia merupakan cucu sekaligus sekretaris dari Elder Makarov." Jawab Argo.

"Bagimana Kirito? Kita akan berpetualang bukan? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi" Ucap Klien penuh semangat.

"Hmmm... aku cuma masih kepikiran, bagaimana cara melakukan misi itu? Bukankah cara aman keluar dari pulau masih belum ditemukan? Para penduduk dan player bahkan belum selesai membuat kapal" jelas Kirito.

"Ah, benar juga. Para pengerajin kayu juga masih melakukan percobaan dengan rangkaian kapal. Selama beberapa minggu ini, aku dan smith lainya juga disibukkan membuat paku dan plat untuk menutup dinding kapal. Dan sepertinya percobaan kapalnya berikutnya akan selesai sekitar satu atau dua minggu lagi." Ucap Lizbeth

"Eh? Apa membuat kapal sesulit itu?" tanya Silica

"Hmm... kalau yang melakukanya adalah para profesional seperti yang ada di televisi mungkin akan terlihat mudah. Tapi, yang melakukanya adalah para player yang tidak pernah bekerja dalam perkapalan dan para penduduk yang bahkan baru pertama kali melihat laut ( _Ya, karena awalnya kota Arun berada ditengah Daratan Alfheim_ ). Jadi, meskipun ada buku manualnya di perpustakaan, pemeraktekanya cukup sulit. Bahkan, pada percobaan pertama, kapal yang dibuat langsung tenggelam begitu sampai di pantai" jelas Lizbeth.

"Ahahaha... aku melihat bagaimana wajah bodoh yang dimiliki para player ketika syok saat itu. Ahaha..." tawa Argo.

"Argo-chan, jangan menertawakan kesusahan orang lain."nasehat Asuna.

"Hmm, baiklah! Yang jelas, aku setuju untuk menjalankan misi ini. Mungkin saja [Mavis-chan] mengetahui cara lain selain memakai kapal untuk keluar dari pulau ini. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah kalian juga setuju?" tanya Kirito yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh teman-temanya. Sepertinya sejak awal mereka semua juga bertujuan untuk menjalankan misi ini.

"Yosh, ayo kita bersiaaaaap untuk besok!" seru Kirito

""""Ouuu! """" sahut yang lainya.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, mereka pun tidur. Karena batas waktu pendaftaran adalah 24 jam. Maka mereka masih bisa melakukan pendaftaran besok pagi.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 **PERINGATAN:** Author tidak menyarankan kalian membaca Omake, karena selain tidak ada hubunganya dengan fic ini. Terlalu banyak unsur kekerasan yang ada didalamnya! Semua yang terjadi hanya fiktif dan hiburan semata.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

# Omake 2 #

Diparalel lain, Louise mensummon Lelouch vi Britannia.

Begitu Lelouch sadar, dia mendapati seorang gadis dengan gangguan mental yang marah-marah kepadanya dengan mengata-ngatainya sebagai [Commoner], padahal dia adalah raja Britania raya yang berhasil menguasai seluruh dunia. Sementara itu, disamping gadis pink terdapat botak jelek serta para _mongrel_ lainya yang tidak tahu posisinya ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya, seorang raja di raja. Karena itulah Lelouch bertitah:

"Aku, Lelouch vi Britannia memerintahkan kalian untuk patuh kepadaku!"

Dan itulah awal legenda dari tunduknya 3 kerajaan besar (Tristain, Albion, dan Germania) dibawah kekuasan mutlak sang raja Absolute, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"All Hail Lelouch"

"All Hail Lelouch vi Britannia"

"All Hail Our Absolute King!"

# END Omake 2 #

 **[** Lelouch vi Britannia is Freaking **Awesome**! **]**

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

 **[** Kishi - Log Out]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3** **–** **The Travel**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero and Sword Art Online_

 _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Novel Universe**_

 _Summary_ : Arun dan Yggdrasil serta seluruh pemain yang kebetulan ada didalam kota itu tiba-tiba saja diteleportkan kedunia lain. Sementara itu, ditempat lainya Hiraga Saito hidup dengan tenang bersama masternya Lousie. Benarkah demikian? Minor character from Fate/StayNight, Naruto, dan anime lainya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **# Arun City #**

Besok paginya, mereka pun mendaftarkan diri pada cucu dari Fairy Elder, Lucy-chan.

Lalu, pada jam 09.01, pendaftaran misi pun berakhir.

Yang mendaftar pada misi ini adalah 85 orang.

Dari total player yang berjumlah 6.813, jumlah pendaftar untuk misi kali ini sangatlah sedikit.

Tapi, mungkin ini adalah hal yang wajar. Mengingat biasanya sebagian besar Player level tinggi tetap tinggal di ibukota Ras mereka masing-masing untuk persiapan [Faction War], sehingga tidak ikut disummon ke dunia baru ini.

Dan saat ini mereka tidaklah berada dalam permainan, dimana sekarang kematian permanen benar-benar bisa terjadi kapan saja. Ini terbukti dengan kematian para manusia dari dunia ini yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Darah yang terhambur kemana-mana, tubuh yang terpotong, bau amis darah yang tersisa. Itu semua adalah nyata, sehebat apapun grafic 3D tidak bisa merekayasa hal seasli itu.

.

Setelahnya semua player yang mendaftar terkumpul didepan rumah Elder Makarov. Sang Elder pun mulai memberikan arahan bagi para player.

Pertama-tama, Elder Makarov menjelaskan kembali tujuan misi ialah mencari tahu penyebab manusia dunia ini menyerang kota Arun. Baik dengan memata-matai atau menanyakan langsung pada penduduk lokal

Tentu, berkomunikasi dengan kebanyakan penghuni dunia ini memungkinkan bagi para player dan penduduk. Meskipun saat ini mereka berada didunia lain, sepertinya para player bisa mengetahui apa yang dikatakan penghuni dunia ini, mungkin ini berhubungan dengan efek pensumonnan mereka kedunia ini. Adapun mengenai alfabet, saat ini masih belum diketahui, karena mereka belum menemukan bentuk tulisan atau huruf yang berlaku, seperti buku, dokumen, dan semacamnya.

Lalu, setelah selesai menjelaskan detail misi, Elder Makarov memberikan [Floating Cristal] bagi setiap player untuk misi kali ini.

[Floating Cristal] adalah item baru yang diciptakan oleh Cardinal didunia ini. Terbuat dari kristal hijau berbentuk seperti baterai kecil dengan banyak ukiran rune disekitarnya. Kristal ini bisa digunakan untuk membuat player melayang diudara ketika me- _recharge_ mana. Meskipun kecepatan rechargenya beberapa kali lebih lama dari kecepatan normalnya ketika berisitrahat didaratan. Tapi, walaupun hanya bisa mengambang diudara, paling tidak para player tidak perlu takut tercebur kedalam laut.

Dengan batas energi sihir yang dimiliki Yggdrasil Tree saat ini, Cardinal hanya bisa menciptakan 100 buah. Selain itu, meskipun nanti sudah bisa menciptakan lebih banyak, Cardinal juga tidak bermaksud mempercayakanya pada player level rendah. Karena sangat berbahayanya dunia luar bagi mereka.

Mengambang dan tidak bisa bergerak di udara sangatlah tidak menguntungkan. Kau bisa mati kapan saja kalau ada musuh atau monster yang menyerang saat itu.

Jadi, karena itulah Elder Makarov menyarankan para Player untuk lebih memilih istirahat dipulau kecil daripada berdiam diri diudara. Keselatan mereka lebih diutamakan.

Dan dia juga menjelaskan bahwa nantinya 85 orang player yang ada akan di bagi menjadi 4 kelompok yang akan pergi melewati rute yang berbeda: Utara, Selatan, Barat, dan Timur.

Karena jumlah player yang ganjil, maka dari 4 kelompok ini ada yang mendapatkan 22 orang dan 21 orang.

Kirito dan lainya termasuk Grup yang akan memeriksa bagian barat dari Kota Arun. Dan kebetulan, kelompok mereka hanya mendapatkan 21 orang.

Lalu, setelah pembagian berlangsung, para player diperbolehkan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang masih kurang dimengerti.

Saat itu, player yang Kirito kenal, seorang Salamander yang bernama Eugene yang juga mendapat bagian untuk memeriksa bagian barat kota Arun. Dia menawarkan ide untuk membagi kembali grup player yang tersedia menjadi dua bagian. Sehingga memudahkan pengoraganisasian ketika bertempur dan menambah luas area pencarian informasi.

Meskipun Elder mengingatkan kembali kepada Player bahwa semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul, akan semakin aman. Tapi, Elder juga tetap menghargai keinginan Player, dengan membolehkan mereka untuk membagi grup yang tersedia menjadi kelompok yang lebih kecil. Hanya saja, para player harus mendapat persetujuan dari player lainya.

Lalu, karena tidak ada tambahan apapun, para player dipersilakan untuk memulai misi.

.

.

Eugene diteleportkan kedunia ini, dikarenakan dia sedang bersitirahat di kota Arun setelah kekalahanya dari Kirito. Pada hari itu, ketika dalam perjalanan hendak pulang ke Ibukota Salamander dan baru saja keluar dari gerbang kota Arun, dia dikejutkan dengan diteleportkan kembali kedalam kota bersama pasukanya.

Sesaat kemudian dia dan seluruh player kehilangan kesadaran, lalu begitu siuman, dia mendengar penjelasan aneh dan tidak masuk akal dari Fairy Queen yang baru, Mavis Vermilion. Tentang dunia lain dan semacanya.

Karena tidak percaya, setelah pengumuman itu dia dan sebagian Salamander lainya terbang menuju luar kota arun. Dan saat itulah para Salamander kembali terkejut, karena mendapati bahwa mereka benar-benar berada di dunia yang asing. Sebab, sejauh mata memandang, yang ada dihadapan mereka hanyalah lautan luas. Sangat berbeda dengan pemandangan yang ada di Alfheim Online Game.

Ketika dia diluar kota, dia juga menyadari bahwa terbang memang benar-benar bisa menghabiskan MP. Berbeda dengan di dalam kota Arun, dimana meskipun MP mereka berkurang, regenerasinya beberapa kali lebih cepat dari regenerasi diluar kota.

Setelah itu, dia pun kembali kepada teman-temanya. Berdiskusi untuk memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dunia baru ini.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Meskipun makanan dan minuman tersedia dengan mudah, karena para NPC atau penduduk Arun menjualnya dengan harga normal.

Lama kelamaan berdiam diri saja sangatlah bosan.

Dia pun menghabiskan waktunya di hari-hari berikutnya dengan mencoba menikmati hidup didunia baru. Salah satunya ialah dengan memancing dilaut. Sambil melihat para NPC- tidak, maksudnya para penduduk yang _baru belajar_ menjadi nelayan menangkap ikan dilaut dengan bantuan rakit kecil.

Terkadang, dia juga membantu Lucy-san memetik buah apel yang ada diluar dinding kota Arun, dia adalah seorang anak gadis berumur 20 tahun yang merupakan salah cucu dari Fairy Elder.

Terkadang, dia juga bersantai sambil mendengarkan cerita Lucy ketika beristirahat dari memetik buah apel di kebun.

Eugene sangat menyukai kehidupan damai seperti ini. Jauh dari kesibukan perkuliahan yang biasanya dia lakukan di dunia asal.

Namun, pada suatu malam, kedamaian yang dimilikinya berakhir dengan adanya penyerangan dari manusia di dunia ini. Malam itu, dia dan beberapa temanya menyakiskan pembunuhan masal yang terjadi dilangit luar kota Arun.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mavis di keesokan harinya, Eugene memutuskan untuk mengikuti misi kali ini. Mengingat dirinya adalah orang dewasa (25 tahun) dan salah satu dari beberapa ratus player yang mencapai lebih dari level 50-an, tepatnya level 57. Ditambah dia juga memiliki salah satu senjata legendaris, Demonic Sword [Gram].

Dia akan mencari tahu apa yang membuat kota mereka diserang dengan tanpa alasan. Dan dia akan melindungi penduduk kota dari serangan orang-orang tidak dikenal, sebab dikota Arun terdapat teman-teman serta bawahanya yang masih Newbie atau tidak memiliki level yang mencukupi untuk mendaftarkan misi. _(meskipun mereka juga ingin mengikuti Eugne)_

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang kota bagian barat, Eugne menghampiri Kirito.

"Kirito-san"

"Oh, ada apa Eugene-san?"

"Hn... aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu"

"Um, kau ingin membagi Grup menjadi dua, bukan? Karena kulihat kelompok yang mengikuti dirimu terdiri dari Salamander semuanya."

"Ya, kau sepertinya cepat mengerti. Maaf, bukanya aku tidak ingin membuat misi ini menjadi sulit. Hanya saja, aku dan teman-temanku lebih terbiasa melakukan misi dengan orang-orang yang sudah familiar. Jadi..."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Silakan saja... kau boleh membawa semua pasukanmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi, kalau aku membawa semuanya, kau hanya akan memiliki 9 orang?"

"Um, tidak masalah. Sebab 7 dari 9 orang itu adalah teman satu party-ku. Bagaimana Shirou, Illya? Kalian berdua tidak keberatan bergabung dengan kami bukan?" jawab Kirito, yang diikuti pertanyaan pada 2 orang yang lagi sibuk berbicara dengan Yui. Sepertinya keduanya sangat tertarik dengan [Private Pixie].

"Ah, oke! Aku akan selalu ikut dengan Onii-chan" sahut Illya yang merupakan seorang gadis kecil berambut putih dari ras **Cait Sith**.

"Dan aku akan selalu melindungi Adikku" jawab Shirou yang merupakan seorang pemuda normal berambut putih dari ras **Salamander**.

"Nah, Begitulah Eugene san. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih Kirito. Tapi, bukan berarti kita akan langsung berpisah. Untuk sementara kita akan bergabung sampai tiba didaratan seberang." Ucap Eugene, dan dijawab dengan anggukan Kirito.

Setelahnya, Eugene pun berjalan kembali menuju kelompoknya yang berada cukup jauh dari kelompok Kirito.

.

.

"Kirito kun, apa tidak masalah membiarkan kelompok terbagi menjadi dua?"

"Hmmm..." Kirito berfikir sejenak

"Bukan masalah Asuna-chan, sebelumnya aku juga sudah bertanya pada Grup yang bertugas di timur dan selatan. Sepertinya mereka juga membagi tim mereka. Malahan mereka membaginya menjadi 7 orang atau 5 orang per kelompok" Sahut Argo

"Ehh? Bukankah nanti akan menjadi bahaya?" tanya Suguha.

"Mungkin saja, tapi tentu ada alasan kenapa mereka lebih memilih membagi berkelompok dengan orang yang familiar dengan mereka. Yaitu: ini adalah dunia nyata. Tentu sudah wajar kau tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja kepada orang yang tidak dikenal. Bukan hanya menyangkut hal yang sangat penting seperti Nyawa, Tapi juga masalah seperti halnya jika kau adalah seorang wanita. Bisa-bisa hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa terjadi" jelas Argo

"Hal seperti apa?" tanya Silica bingung dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya

"Fufufu... sepertinya Onee-san, akan menjelaskanya pada Silica yang polos ini" ucap Lizbeth seraya membisikan sesuatu kepada Silica dan berhasil membuat wajah gadis kecil ini mulai memerah hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Rika! Jangan terlalu menggoda Keiko seperti itu" Tegur Asuna.

"Ahaha... soalnya aku tidak tahan lagi melihat wajahnya yang kelewat polos itu" jawab Lizbeth atau Shinozaki Rika.

"Mou... mou... mouuu... Rika chaaaan!" ucap Silica atau Ayano Keiko sambil memukul pelan punggung Lizbeth.

Mendengar candaan mereka berdua, kedua kakak adik berambut putih yang merupakan anggota baru pada misi ini mendekat.

"Sepertinya kalian mengenal satu sama lain di dunia nyata? Apakah kalian satu klub di sekolah atau semacamnya?" tanya pria berambut putih, yang sebelumnya mengenalkan diri dengan player nama Shirou

"Ya..., meskipun kami sudah bertemu di dunia nyata _(ketika mereka mengunjungi Asuna di RS)_. Kami tidak termasuk dalam satu Klub sekolah. Umm... hanya saja..." Jawab Asuna yang cukup bingung hendak menjelaskan hubungan mereka.

"Penjelasan Simplenya, kami sudah terhubung di dunia maya cukup lama. Sehingga sering memainkan Game online bersama-sama" jelas Argo.

"Hum hum hummm... kalau begitu biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku juga! Namaku adalah Illyasviel von Einzbern. Kalian bisa memanggilku Illya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Illyasviel membungkuk, memegang skirt yang dikenakanya, seraya memperkenalkan diri ala tuan puteri.

"Ooooohh! Terasa seperti berkenalan dengan tuan puteri!" jelas Klein.

"Hmph! Tentu karena aku adalah tuan puteri yang sesungguhnya!" jelas Illya dengan semangat, sementara ekor kucingya melambai dengan riang.

"Hei.. Illyaa.. jangan memperkenalkan namamu seperti itu" ucap Shirou

"Tidak apa kan? Onii-chan?" senyum Illya dengan manis

"Hahh~ terserah kau saja" sahut Shirou pasrah.

"Einzbern? Nama Rusia?" tanya Leafa/Suguha.

"Hmmm... kau benar-benar tuan puteri? Tapi, rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Einzbern" jawab Argo.

"Tentu, karena nama keluargaku disamarkan dengan nama lain. Sebab kami adalah keluarga Mafi- _auphm_ " tiba-tiba mulut Illya ditutup oleh tangan Shirou.

"Ahaha... kalian tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan ngawur adikku ini" ucap Shirou seraya menahan adiknya yang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

'''''' Gawat, sepertinya dia benar-benar putri Mafia Rusia! '''''' batin Kirito dan lainya.

"Et-to... kalau Shirou?" tanya Suguha polos.

"Um... namaku... _–Itaii!_ " ucapan Shirou terhenti karena tanganya digigit Illya.

"Nama kakaku adalah Emiya Shirou! Huahaha!" ucap Illya seraya berkacak pinggang dengan bangga

'''''' EEHH! Bukankah Emiya itu keluarga Yakuza kota Fuyuki? '''''' batin mereka lagi.

Bahkan berita TV terkadang menyebutkan nama Clan Yakuza ini.

'Tunggu! Bukan berarti apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil ini sungguhan, bisa saja dia berbohong atau hanya bercanda' batin Klein, Argo, dan Kirito berusaha menolak informasi yang baru mereka dapat.

"Ah, Maafkan adikku, dia terlalu bersemangat karena ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan Party dengan orang lain" jelas Shirou sambil mebungkuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kirito penasaran.

"Ya.. selama ini dia hanya bermain bersama anak buah kakekku. Tapi, karena pada hari itu kami diam-diam login bersama. Akhirnya cuma kami berdua yang terperangkap disini..." jelas Shirou malu-malu seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

'''Oiii! Jadi kau beneran anak Yakuza!''' batin Klien, Kirito, dan Argo kemudian.

"Hohoho... kalian tidak perlu takut, meskipun Onii-chan bertampang sangar, hatinya lembut kok. Bahkan dia punya hoby memasak dan beres-beres ruma- Awwww... Onywii-chyan... Sakwiiieet" Illya yang awalnya berkacak pinggang kesakitan karena...

"Hnn? Apa ini mulut yang nakal? Hahhh?" ucap Shirou seraya mencubit dan menarik dua pipi kenyal milik adiknya.

''''''Apakah begini kehidupan Yakuza dan Mafia? '''''' batin mereka semua tidak percaya.

"Et-too... apakah kalian saudara kandung?" tanya Silica kemudian.

"Tidak, kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, Ilya adalah anak dari ibu baruku" jelas Shirou dengan senyum. Sepertinya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan keluarganya.

"Fufufu... untunglah kami tidak sedarah, dengan begitu aku bisa menikahi Onii-chan nantinya, _Onii-chan daisuki_!" ucap Ilya seraya berusaha melompat memanjat kepunggung Kakaknya. Sementara Shirou berusaha melepaskan adiknya dari punggunya dan berkata "Hei! Ilyaaa..!"

'Whoaa! Aku punya teman senasib! Yes!' batin Suguha semangat menyaksikan tingkah laku dua anggota baru timnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kirito pun memecah kecanggungan yang ada dengan berkata:

"Ehem, karena tidak adil hanya kalian yang memperkenalkan diri. Biarkan kami juga memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Namaku adalah Kirigaya Kazuto dan ini adalah adikku Kirigaya Suguha" Ucap Kirito seraya memperkenalkan adiknya.

"Silakan panggil aku Suguha, ah kami juga tidak memiliki hubungan darah kok!" ucap Leafa yang ada disamping Kirito dengan senang. Lalu melakukan _High Five_ (tos) dengan Ilya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yuki Asuna, kekasih resmi Kirito" ucap Asuna dengan gigi bergeretak sambil menatap tajam Suguha.

"Yui, anak papa dan mama!" ucap Yui yang ada di atas kepala Kirito.

"A-ayano Keiko, aku... umm..." ucap Silica yang sedikit blushing karena bingung harus berkata apa.

"Rika, Shinozaki Rika, Blacksmith profesional tim ini" ucap Lizbeth

"Klein atau Tsuboi Ryutaro, aku masih _single_ " ucap Klein bangga.

"Shiomiya Shiori, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Argo" jelas Argo.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di gerbang kota Arun bagian barat.

Eugene dan pasukannya sudah memberitahukan Kirito bahwa mereka akan terbang terlebih dulu sekalian melakukan Scout. Selain untuk balas jasa karena membiarkan mereka pergi dengan jumlah kelompok yang lebih banyak, mereka juga terbiasa melakukan Scout. Karena sering membutu player lain untuk [PVP] ketika masih di dunia game.

Mereka bersembilan pun langsung membuka sayap Fairy masing-masing dan terbang lurus.

Setelah terbang beberapa menit, ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan kelompok Eugene yang beristirahat dengan mengambang berdiam diri diudara. Karena saat ini tidak terlihat daratan sejauh mata memandang.

[Floating Crystal] adalah satu-satunya cara yang memungkinkan para player untuk mengisi mana (MP) mereka kembali tanpa harus mendarat di permukaan. Meskipun mengisi MP dengan mengambang diudara jauh lebih lama dari pada mengisi ketika berhenti di permukaan tanah.

Dan untunglah terjadi perubahan system terbang setelah maintenance. Dengan Flying Time Limit dihapuskan, para Player bisa terbang selama mungkin asalkan MP masih tersisa. Kalau Flying Time Limit masih aktif, tentu perjalanan menyeberangi samudera ini akan jauh lebih lama.

Juga, bagi mereka para player dengan level 40 keatas, tentu penambahan regenerasi MP lebih cepat daripada player level rendah. Sehingga para player tidak akan terjebak dalam kondisi mengapung terlalu lama. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan lain yang menyebabkan misi ini hanya di tujukan bagi player level 40 keatas.

Meskipun meteran MP milik Kirito, Asuna, Lizbeth, Argo, Silica, dan Klien sudah penuh terlebih dahulu, dikarenakan level dan regenerasi Mana milik mereka jauh lebih tinggi dari player lainya. Mereka memilih untuk menunggu, sebab Suguha, Illya, dan Shirou memerlukan waktu istirahat lebih.

Waktu yang ada diisi mereka dengan bercakap riang atau memakan makanan yang sudah diawetkan seperti buah anggur kering, kacang, dan lainya untuk cemilan.

Siang harinya mereka memakan bento yang sudah disiapkan oleh Asuna dan Shirou. Sepertinya dari kilatan petir yang terlihat dari kedua koki ini, mengisyaratkan rival satu sama lain.

Sebelum malam tiba, mereka ber-21 memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu pulau kecil yang hanya berupa tonjolan batu cadas kasar seukuran kurang dari 50 meter. Meskipun kecil dan tidak nyaman, paling tidak tempat ini cukup untuk tidur 21 orang.

Takutnya, kalau meneruskan perjalanan sampai malam, belum pasti mereka bisa menemukan tempat lain ditengah kegelapan untuk mendarat nantinya.

Walaupun tidak ada hutan atau air tawar bukan masalah, sebab adanya Fairy ras Undine yang bisa menggunakan sihir untuk mencipkatakan air tawar dari ketiadaan.

Tapi, kalau tidak ada ras Undine, para Fairy lain juga bisa menghasilkan Air tawar dengan menggunakan Artefak atau Weapon yang memiliki efek sihir air. Dengan mengalirkan _mana_ pada senjata atau artefak, maka Air tawar bisa dimunculkan.

Sihir benar-benar hebat!

Malam harinya, dengan bahan makanan yang dibawanya dalam tas besar, Shirou berusaha memasak menggunakan Sihir api miliknya _(karena tidak tersedia kayu disekitar)_ , tapi Klien menawarkan dirinya sebagai kompor portable. Mengingat MP yang dimilikinya lebih banyak dari Shirou. Pemuda berambut putih itu pun berterima kasih dan menerima tawaran Klien. Lalu, karena merasa tersaingi Asuna juga meminta Klien untuk menjadi kompor portable milikya. Sehingga pada akhirnya Klien harus menggunakan **kedua** tangan miliknya untuk mengeluarkan sihir api sebagai kompor portable.

Sementara itu, kelompok Eugene dan Salamander lainya tidak mengalami masalah dalam hal memasak. Sebab tiap orang dari mereka adalah kompor berjalan.

Pada akhirnya, makan malam kali ini cukup mewah, karena adanya dua koki yang saling pamer kemampuan memasak satu sama lain.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Unkown Ocean, Somewhere near Tristain #

Di hari berikutnya, mereka pun menemukan daratan, berupa kota pelabuhan.

Setelah terbang selama dua hari- tidak, kalau dikurangi dengan waktu tidur, waktu makan, dan recharge MP, mereka terbang hanya sekitar 14 jam. Dan mengingat mereka tidak terbang dengan kecepatan penuh, supaya sirkulasi rechare dan pengurangan MP tidak terlalu signifikan. Kemungkin besar, mereka sudah menempuh jarak terbang antara Tokyo-Jakarta.

 _(meskipun mereka bisa terbang secepat jet tempur, tentu mana yang dipakai lebih cepat habis dan ini tidak efisien untuk perjalanan jauh dengan kapasitas MP mereka yang tidak terlalu besar ini)_

Lalu, sekitar jam 5 sore mereka pun akhirnya bisa melihat kota pelabuhan terdekat.

Dan ketika mereka mendekat, apa yang menyambut para Fairy adalah panah, tombak, dan sihir yang ditembakkan kearah mereka tanpa ampun. Diiringi dengan jeritan histeris penduduk pelabuhan yang lari terbirit-birit dan sebagian penduduk lain terlihat pasrah dengan komat-kamit berdoa seakan-akan ajalnya akan menjemput.

Tentu, serangan para penduduk tidak menghasilkan cedera pada para fairy yang dikira Elf sedikitpun, karena semua serangan itu bisa ditepis oleh sihir pertahanan air dan angin dari Asuna dan Suguha yang sudah bersiap akan kemungkinan serangan, mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan para manusia di dunia ini kepada kota Arun.

Setelah memberikan aba-aba pada kelompoknya dan kelompok Eugene, Kirito menggunakan sihir kabut hitamnya untuk menutupi arah terbang mereka, lalu terbang membumbung tinggi menembus awan.

"Shit! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa mereka langsung menyerang kita!" ucap Eugene yang kesal seraya mengambang diudara. Sementara itu, Salamander lainya juga terlihat marah dan bingung.

"Hnn... sepertinya mereka ketakutan?" ucap Kirito.

"Ketakutan? Atas alasan apa?" celetuk salah seorang Salamander yang namanya kalau tidak salah Kiba.

"Entahlah... aku belum mendapat kepastian. Tapi mungkin saja karena..."

"Mungkin karena kita adalah Fairy" ucap Argo menyambung perkataan Kirito. Dan diberi anggukan oleh Lizbeth dan Asuna yang juga berfikir demikian.

"Sial! Apakah hanya karena itu? Kita harus turun untuk memastikanya!" sahut Eugene.

"Tunggu, lebih baik kita terbang ke kota lainnya. Dan mendarat setelah melakukan penyamaran dengan menutupi telinga kita" ucap Kirito.

"Kenapa harus telinga?" tanya salah satu Salamander lain bernama Jacky

"Ettoo... mungkin karena kita tidak terlihat seperti manusia?" ucap Silica ragu.

"Maksud Silica adalah, meskipun semua penampilan kita sama seperti manusia pada normalnya, tapi telinga atau ekor yang merupakan ciri khas Ras Fairy tidak seharusnya dimiliki manusia." Jelas Lizbeth.

"Hmmmm... aku tidak terima ini! Aku akan turun menanyakanya langsung kepada mereka. Buat apa bertele-tele dengan dengan cara seperti itu. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju teman-teman?"

""""" Ouuuuu! """"" sahut Salamander lainya.

Lalu Eugene dan pasukan Salamandernya turun menuju kota pelabuhan.

"Tungg-" ucapan Kirito terhenti dengan tepukan Argo dipundaknya, gadis Imp itu hanya menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan untuk membiarkan Eugene dan lainya

"Kirito, biarkan saja Faction barbarian seperti itu bertindak. Para Salamander memang terkenal dengan para player yang Hot Blooded dan suka bertarung semaunya" jelas Klein.

"Bukanya Om Klein dan Onii-chan juga Salamander?" celetuk Illya dengan polos.

"Gyaaaa... jangan pangil aku Om!" teriak Klien Histeris. Sementara Shirou berusaha menjelaskan pada adiknya bahwa dia tidak termasuk hot blooded player. _(meskipun Skill memanahnya sering membunuh player tanpa ampun dari jarak jauh)_

.

Sementara para Salamander turun dari langit. Argo menggunakan Sihir hitam spesialis Imp, yaitu [Clairvoyance] untuk memunculkan layar bulat diudara lalu menzoom beberapa kali lipat menuju Eugene dan lainya. Adapun Kirito dan lainya berdesakan di belakang tubuh Argo untuk ikut menonton apa yang sedang terjadi dibawah sana.

.

.

.

Para penduduk kota pelabuhan ribut, ricuh, dan lari kalang kabut karena kedatangan banyak Elf kearah mereka.

Apakah mereka akan menyerang?

Apakah Elf menyatakan perang kembali?

Elf, atau yang sering manusia sebut sebagai [Firstborn] adalah musuh bebuyutan penduduk Halkeginia selama berpuluh abad. Kemampuan mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Menurut cerita yang sering di dengar, satu orang dari Elf bisa mengalahkan seluruh pasukan _infantry_ , ini dikarekanan mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang absurd. Mereka adalah horor dan mimpi buruk yang sering diceritakan oleh para tentara Veteran yang berhasil kembali dari peperangan.

Sesaat ketika mereka datang, para penyihir dan pasukan penjaga kota panik. Lalu langsung menyerang mereka dengan panah, tombak dan sihir.

Meskipun awalnya para penduduk tidak mengira hal itu cukup untuk membunuh para Elf, ternyata hal itu berhasil membuat mereka pergi. Entah kemanapun itu, para penduduk sangat bersyukur. Para pasukan penjaga dan seorang Noble yang berjabat sebagai pemimpin pasukanpun mulai bersorak.

Namun, sorak soray tidak bertahan lama, karena para Elf kembali. Meskipun tidak sebanyak sebelumnya, tapi kali ini mereka terlihat siap melawan balik serangan penduduk dan pasukan penjaga.

Para Elf yang mendekat adalah mereka yang memakai pakaian serba merah. Terlihat sebagian dari mereka adalah spesialis pedang dan tombak, karena mereka memakai kedua senjata itu dengan armor yang terlihat kokoh. Dan sebagian lainya adalah mereka yang spesialis sihir, terlihat dengan pakaian mereka yang hanya berupa jubah, serta tongkat sihir dengan batu menyala berwarna merah.

Tamat sudah.

Kali ini para Elf akan melakukan serangan balasan. Dan sudah pasti, para penduduk tidak mungkin bisa melawan balik. Para penduduk, pasukan dan Noble sudah menghabiskan energi sihir, panah, serta tombak di kali pertama mereka tiba. Saat itu, serangan tidak berhasil mencapai para Elf, dikarekanan dua lapis benda transparan berwarna biru dan hijau melindungi mereka. _(karena level Asuna sangat tinggi, maka sihir tingkat rendah manusia tidak akan bisa menembusnya)_

Setelah para Elf merah cukup dekat di udara. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti pemimpin turun kepelabuhan seorang diri.

Karena ketakutan sehingga tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Kapten pasukan penjaga langsung mencabut pedangnya dan berlari kearah sang Elf. Kapten adalah salah satu anak dari walikota pelabuhan ini, [kota Hargeon]. Dia adalah seorang [Noble] yang menguasai Linear sihir element Tanah dan Angin. Meskipun bakat sihirnya biasa-biasa saja, yang membuatnya menonjol adalah kemampuan berpedang yang cukup hebat sehingga diakui istana sebagai kapten dari pasukan yang menjaga kota ini.

Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya para pasukan dan penduduk ketika mendapati sang kapten yang berusaha menyerang dengan pedang malah terlempar balik hingga terhempas menghancurkan dinding sebuah rumah yang ada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Oi, oi, oiii! Eugene-san apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan memukulnya?" tanya Klien dengan Voice Chat system.

"Oh? Klien-san, apa kalian melihatnya dari atas sana?" tanya Eugene, sambil memandang pada tangan yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk memukul dengan wajah heran, sesekali dia mengeratkan dan meregangkan genggaman tanganya karena hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia lakukan.

"Ya, dengan bantuan Argo. Kami bisa melihat dari atas sini" jawab Kirito.

"Fufufu... siapa dulu dong, Argo-chan ini adalah Spy yang terhebat" ucap Argo dengan nada canda.

"Selain itu, Eugene-san, apa tidak apa kau memukul orang itu dengan keras?" kali ini salah satu pasukan Salamander yang bertanya kepada Eugene.

"Ah, soal itu, aku juga terkejut. Karena aku melihat dia berlari cukup lambat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memukulnya lebih dulu dengan tanganku di wajahnya. Dan tidak kukira dia langsung terpental begitu saja. Ahaha..." ucap Eugene dengan sedikit nada malu-malu.

Sepertinya status skill seperti [Strengh], [Agility] dan lainya berpengaruh didunia ini. Kalau di bandingkan dengan Eugene yang memiliki level 57, _mungkin_ artinya dia 5 kali atau 50 kali lebih kuat dari manusia biasa?

"Oii! Apa kau bisa tertawa setelah memukul orang seperti itu?" teriak Klien.

"Ah, aku sudah terbiasa bertarung dengan anak-anak jalanan lainya, kok" jawab Eugene apa adanya.

"Eugene-san, lebih baik kau segera memeriksanya. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kriminal di misi pertama mu!" ucap Asuna dengan nada dingin

"A-ah, ba-baik bu! Si-siap laksanakan!" Ucap Eugene yang sudah mendengar tentang kehebatan [Asuna the Flash], yang merupakan wakil dari Guild terbesar Frontline Aincrad KoB (Knight of Blood). Tentu Eugene mengetahuinya dari temanya yang cukup fanatik dengan game virtual.

Inilah alasan dia dan kelompok lainnya tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kelompok Kirito. Menurut rumor yang beredar di internet, gadis ini benar-benar ganas dan suka menghajar orang! Sampai-sampai bisa membuat Kirito yang menurut kabarnya seorang Lone Wolf, Beater, Black Swordsman, dan salah satu Player terkuat di SAO, bisa tunduk tak berkutik dihadapan gadis itu.

"Shit! Gawat, sepertinya dia kehilangan banyak darah!" ucap Eugene, langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke dada orang yang kehilangan kesadaran ini.

Begitu mendengar detak jantung yang mulai melemah, Eugene langsung menggendong orang berpakaian besi itu di pundaknya seperti barang bawaan. Dan segera melesat terbang keudara menuju sang healer yang ada di timnya.

Setelah lukanya menutup, Eugene dan pasukanya terbang kelangit menuju Kirito dan lainya.

.

Para penduduk yang terkejut ketika melihat sang kapten yang terpental begitu saja menjadi diam tak berkutik.

Meskipun tubuh Elf itu besar, gerakanya sangat cepat.

Apakah Elf sekuat itu?! Bukankah seharusnya mereka hanya memiliki kemampuan sihir yang besar? Apakah itu sejenis sihir _reinforcement_? Tunggu, yang lebih aneh adalah para Elf memiliki sayap. Sejak kapan coba?

Yang jelas, para penduduk tidak bisa berkutik ketika melihat sang Elf bergerak dengan cepat mendatangi kapten yang terlempar ke salah satu rumah penduduk.

Dan begitu sang Elf tiba dihadapan kapten, tidak lama kemudian dia meletakkan kapten dengan mudah dipundaknya layaknya kantung kapas. Dan... Elf bersayap itu pun melesat cepat tinggi keudara menuju kelompoknya. Lalu mereka semua terbang lebih tinggi dibalik awan. Dan kesimpulanya adalah...

Gawat! Para Elf menculik anak walikota!

.

.

.

"Eugene-san, kenapa kau membawa orang itu?" tanya Suguha.

"Hn? Tentu untuk Introgasi" jawab Eugene santai.

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang terbang diurada menuju pulau kecil terdekat yang berada tidak jauh dari kota pelabuhan.

Misi mereka adalah menemukan penyebab para manusia menyerang Elf. Dan dilihat dari pakaian cukup mewah milik manusia yang yang menyerang mereka, sepertinya dia orang kaya atau orang yang cukup berpendidikan. Jadi, paling tidak orang ini memiliki sedikit Informasi daripada warga normal lainya.

"Semua senjata yang dimiliknya sudah kau buang bukan?" tanya Kirito.

"Tentu saja, aku melempar semua perlengkapan jelek itu kelaut" jawab Eugene, seraya memperlihatkan tawanan yang hanya berpakaian selembar baju dan celana yang dikenakanya. Saat ini tawanan diikat disebuah batang pohon dengan sejenis tanaman menjalar.

Mereka tidak cukup bodoh untuk memunculkan adegan _cliche_ , dimana seorang musuh memiliki senjata rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam pakaianya.

"Eugene-san, kenapa kau menculik orang ini? Kenapa tidak wanita saj- _Ohok!_ " ucapan Klien terhenti setelah mendapatkan pukulan diperut oleh Asuna.

"Klien-san? Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?" tanya Asuna dengan senyuman mautnya. Dan itu membuat klien terlihat ketakutan.

''''''''' Sepertinya rumor mengenai gadis bernama Asuna itu benar! ''''''''' batin Eugene dan pasukanya merasa ngeri.

"Hmmm... Kerja bagus Eugene-san, sekarang saatnya kita bangunan dia dan mulai mengintrogasinya" ucap Argo.

.

Kali ini Argo dan lainya tidak perlu memaksa sang kapten malang yang juga seorang [Noble] dengan kekerasan, maupun dengan siksaan kelitik sampai mati tertawa. Karena begitu sadar, sang kapten langsung panik ketakutan dan mencemooh para Fairy yang dikiranya sebagai Elf.

Begitu Kirito menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah Fairy, sang kapten tetap tidak percaya sambil mengeluarkan kata cacian, gertakan dan ancaman tidak berguna.

"Benar-benar _cliche_ dari type vilain rendahan" itulah komen Argo saat itu.

"Ma.. maa..., karakter sampingan seperti dirinya cuma tampil satu kali kok, biarkan saja..." komentar Ilya terhadap ucapan Argo. Sepertinya keduanya benar-benar akrap kalau soal Anime, Manga, dan Novel.

Ketika ditanya Argo kenapa manusia didunia ini membenci Elf, sang kapten mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil menjelaskan jawabannya.

Dia mengatakan bahwa Elf adalah ras hina, terkutuk, bla bla blaa... musuh semua umat manusia bla bla bla... perang sejak ratusan tahun bla bla blaa... dan seterunya.

Begitu ditanyakan hal lainya, sang kapten yang mengaku dirinya noble sambil menghina Kirito dan lainya sambil tetap menjawab dengan kata-kata kotor.

Alhasil, setelah merasa cukup dan muak dengan suara sang Noble jelek, Argo yang marah memukul wajah kapten sampai hidungnya patah dan pingsan.

Kirito dan lainya hanya membiarkan saja ini terjadi, karena mereka juga bosan mendengar kata-kata yang tidak patut didengar oleh manusia beradab dan berpendidikan seperti mereka.

Terlebih untuk Yui yang sejak tadi telinganya ditupi oleh kedua tangan Asuna. Sang Undine tidak ingin kata-kata tak bernilai itu mencemari anaknya yang cute, pure, imut, dan polos itu.

Mereka pun meninggalkan sang kapten yang masih pingsan dalam keadaan tidak terikat. Para Fairy tidak ingin repot mengantarkan orang itu ke daratan karena benci dengan sikapnya yang buruk, terlebih seperti halnya menyerang mereka dengan niat membunuh. Well.., Semoga hal ini menjadi pelajaran bagi kapten jelek itu.

Sebelum pulang ke Arun City, tidak lupa malam harinya mereka membawa kapal militer yang di parkir dipelabuhan [Hargeon City], kota yang baru saja di datangi.

Daripada kapal yang dimiliki pasukan sang kapten jelek itu digunakan untuk kejahatan seperti menjajah tempat lainya, lebih baik mereka menggunakanyan untuk hal yang lebih berguna. Salah satunya sebagai contoh model kapal untuk penelitian para Player dan penduduk yang saat ini belum berhasil membuat kapal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang hal ini? Tentang para manusia dunia ini yang benci dengan kita, para Fairy yang sangat mirip dengan Elf?" tanya Kirito memulai pembicaraan.

Saat ini mereka semua duduk berdisukusi dilantai dek kapal sambil makan malam, kecuali dua orang salamander yang bertugas menjaga arah kapal, keduanya makan ditempat berbeda.

"Hmm... entahlah, dan meskipun kita menjelaska bahwan kita adalah Ras Fairy juga tetap sulit. Kecuali kalau kita bisa memberikan alasan serta bukti yang cukup" jawab Argo

"Alasan dan Bukti? Contohnya?" tanya Eugene

"Hmmm... entahlah, kalau alasan yang samar dan dibuat-buat aku memilikinya, tapi untuk suatu alasan yang kuat... hmmm... akan sulit, apalagi jika seluruh dunia memiliki pemikiran seperti mereka" jelas Argo.

"Hahh... sudah kuduga" ucap Kirito diakhiri helaan nafas

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Yui-chan? " tanya Suguha.

Kirito pun mengikuti permintaan adiknya dan memanggil Yui, yang sejak tadi masih sibuk memakan biskuit sambil bertengger diatas rambut Kirito.

Setelah mereka bertanya pada Yui, gadis pixie kecil ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun Yui memiliki fungsi utamanya sebagai [Mental Health Counselling Program] . pertanyaan yang berkatian dengan kebencian semua umat manusia yang sudah tertanam mendarah daging selama sejarah beberapa abad sangatlah susah dihapus. Sama ibaratnya dengan kebencian terhadap ular yang berbisa yang siap membunuhmu. Hanya beberapa orang aneh ( _berbeda dari kebanyakan_ ) saja yang mungkin bersedia mendekati ular yang secara umumnya berbahaya.

Yui hanya bisa memberikan beberapa saran yang intinya menyarankan para Player untuk bersabar dan tetap berusaha mendekati dengan damai.

"Mungkin, Cardinal-Nee chan lebih tahu akan ini. Kapasitas memori dan proses milikku tidak sebesar yang dimiliki nee-chan. Paling tidak, mungkin Nee-chan memiliki jawaban yang lebih detail dari yang bisa kusampaikan sebelumnya. Sebelum Alfheim di materialisasikan di dunia ini, Cardinal-Nee chan telah lama terhubung dengan dunia maya. Dengan kata lain dia memiliki banyak informasi dari dunia sebelumnya." Jelas Yui.

"Hmm... benar juga, Cardinal System kan fungsinya sebagai pengatur misi dari berbagai legenda atau trend modern yang selalu muncul di Alfheim ( _seperti spawn monster Zombie dihari Valentine, atau setengah Rusa+Gorila ketika Cristmast_ ). Hmmm...Tunggu! Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sistem Cardinal dengan sebuatan [Nee-chan]?" ucap Kirito yang cemas dengan anaknya yang berteman dengan Onee-chan tetangga sebelah.

"Umm... setelah pendaftaran nama untuk menjalankan misi. Aku mendapatkan link pangilan dari Mavis-chan dan Cardinal-Nee chan. Sepertinya mereka berdua khawatir dengan aku yang bukan player ini mengikuti misi berbahaya. Karena, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung seperti para player, jadi Nee-chan memberikanku beberapa Skill dasar seperti [Healing] dan sihir elemen tingkat dasar" jelas Yui.

Dan kalau terdesak, Yui masih bisa mengakses paksa system Cardinal seperti ketika melawan Undefeteable Monster di lantai [Sewer Aincrad] atau [Floor Zero]. ( _Walaupun melakukan hal seperti itu didunia nyata akan membahayakan jiwanya_ )

"Whoaa... Yui-chan bertambah hebat!" ucap Silica, sementara Yui hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar pujian itu.

"Yui, kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya pada mama dan papa?" tanya Asuna sebagai ibu yang kaget mendapati anaknya ternyata menyembunyikan buku porno di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Et-too... sebenarnya Yui akan memberitahukanya nanti untuk kejutan pada papa dan mama. Tapi belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Tehee~" ucap Yui dengan pose imutnya.

'Uwaaa... ini anak ketularan Mavis chan?'batin Klien dan Eugene

"Pantas sejak saat itu Yui-chan tidak terlihat. Hmm... begitu, apakah Yui bisa berbicara dengan Cardinal dari sini?" ucap Suguha yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Yui bisa menghubungi Cardinal secara langsung.

"Hu um... kami sesama AI yang terhubung langsung dengan Cardinal bisa berbicara kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tidak seperti Player yang memiliki batasan area pada system chat ketika berada diluar kota Arun" jelas Yui.

"Oh, kalau begitu coba ceritakan pada Cardinal tentang masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini" ucap Argo.

Setelah itu, Yui memejamkan matanya. Lalu, satu menit kemudian Yui membukakan matanya kembali.

"Um, aku sudah menyampaikan masalah yang kita hadapi kepada Cardinal Nee-chan. Dan Nee-chan akan menyampaikanya jawabanya nanti setelah player lainya juga tiba di Arun." ucap Yui.

"Hebat, cepat sekali!" ucap Eugene dan beberapa Salamander lainya.

"Tentu, karena kami adalah super AI!" ucap Yui dengan nada bangga.

"Ah, Cardinal nee-chan juga mengatakan bahwa misi kali ini telah berakhir, dan para player diminta segera pulang ke Arun" lanjut Yui.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, secara bersamaan dari kolom chat mereka muncul pemberitahuan dari Cardinal. Meskipun para Player tidak bisa membalas dengan MP mereka yang sedikit, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Cardinal yang memiliki Energi yang bersumber dari Yggdrasil Tree. Dengan total sementara dari jumlah energi sihir yang dihasilkan daun dan akar cukuplah besar, tentu Area chat miliknya lebih luas. Tapi, sangat disayangkan energi sebanyak itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk spell jangka luas seperti scan seluruh permukaan planet. Karena, meskipun jumlah total energi sementara cukup besar _(kalau dibandingkan dengan player_ ) semua itu dihabiskan untuk sirkulasi system fungsi di kota Arun.

Setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan sambil menikmati makan malam bersama.

.

"Yui-chan, apa tubuhmu tidak apa-apa setelah diberikan skill tambahan dari Cardinal?"

"Tentu papa, Cardinal-Nee chan bisa menambahkan system baru asalkan tidak melebihi kapasitas diriku sebagai MHCP."

"Benarkah Yui baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan system baru?" ucap Asuna cemas.

"Jangan khawatir mama. Itu tidak masalah untuk Yui. Sama halnya ketika Yui mendapat sistem tambahan ketika menjadi [Private Pixie] dari ALO. Jadi, ketika mendapat sihir dasar seperti sekarang, secara simplenya sama halnya seperti Yui yang fungsinya di Upgrade. Itu saja. Hehehe..." ucap Yui dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kyaaaa... anak mama memang paling imut sedunia. Baiklah kalau memang baik-baik saja. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, yah?" ucap Asuna yang mengeluskan pipinya pada Yui kecil dengan gemes. Dan Yui menanggapi permintaan mamanya dengan anggukan.

.

Perjalanan pulang merekapun berjalan dengan damai.

Meskipun perjalan pulang mereka memakai kapal layar lebih lambat dari pada terbang, paling tidak dengan sihir angin Sylph milik Suguha dan sihir air Undine milik Asuna, perjalanan laut ini lebih cepat dari kapal pada umumnya. Mereka juga iseng mencoba sihir api dari para Salamander untuk menggunakanya seperti tenaga dorong roket, namun hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, mereka hanya bisa menghasilkan semburan panas tanpa memberikan dorongan pada kapal. Paling tidak, Kirito yang berubah menjadi monster raksasa lebih berguna ketika mendorong kapal sambil berenang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Empat hari kemudian, kelompok Kirito yang bertugas untuk bagian barat sampai diurutan ketiga. Karena dua hari sebelumnya kelompok dari timur dan utara telah tiba lebih dulu. Sedangkan kelompok bagian selatan yang pulang pada urutan akhir, tiba di Arun satu hari kemudian setelahnya.

Akhirnya, setelah semua yang berjumlah 85 orang ini pulang dengan selamat, mereka pun di panggil menuju rumah Fairy Elder.

Mereka mendapatkan Exp dan Yurd, beberapa kali lebih besar dari player yang bekerja sehari-hari dikota. Meskipun jumlah itu tidak seberapa bagi mereka yang sudah mencapai level yang tinggi ini.

Lagipula, para player tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan akan hal ini. Sebab mereka sudah diberitahu Cardinal sebelumnya bahwa mendapatkan EXP menjadi sangat susah setelah semuanya menjadi reality. Tidak ada Grand Quest, tidak ada Monster raksasa, dan tidak ada PVP. Jadi apa boleh buat.

Paling tidak mereka masih hidup, dan masih memiliki harapan untuk pulang. Sebab, mungkin saja ada informasi didunia luar sana tentang bagaimana cara pulang ke dunia asal.

.

Malam harinya, para player melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan makan bersama di Cafe yang ada didekat rumah Elder Makarov. Sebagian dari mereka saling berbagi info dan sebagian lain menceritakan kehebatan mereka ketika berpetualangan selama beberapa hari ini.

Dalam perjalan keluar kota Arun, tidak hanya Kirito yang bertemu manusia atau mengalami hal menarik.

Contohnya, seperti tim dari selatan yang bertemu dengan bajak laut dan berhasil membawa pulang kapal mereka. Inilah alasan mereka tiba diurutan terakhir.

Para player yang berjumlah 22 orang ini berhasil melumpuhkan perompak dengan tanpa jatuhnya korban. Awalnya para player tidak mengira bahwa kapal itu milik bajak laut ketika mendarat darurat di malam hari _(karena tidak menemukan pulau kecil)._ Meskipun ada yang mendapatkan cedera gores dan sempat ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan wajah sangar para pirate. Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil melumpuhkan bajak laut tanpa harus membunuh, dikarenakan para bajak laut terlihat lambat dan serangan yang tidak terlalu kuat. Yang mereka lakukan setelahnya, cukup menumpuk para bajak laut di sekoci yang sudah diberi persediaan makanan secukupnya _(karena secara logic, armor top tier mereka yang bisa menahan serangan monster raksasa, sudah pasti bisa menahan serangan manusia normal)_

Sedangkan tim dari timur, hanya bertemu dengan patroli beberapa pasukan Gryphon Knight yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Para Player berhasil selamat dengan membunuh hewan terbang itu, tanpa harus membunuh pengendaranya. Karena tim mereka memiliki beberapa Spriggan dan Sylph, jadi mereka bisa mengalahkan pengendara Gryphon dengan kombinasi sihir kabut dan sihir angin yang bisa menjebak serta mengehentikan pengendara monster itu.

Adapun tim bagian utara, meskipun mereka tidak melawan monster atau manusia. Mereka bertemu badai dahsyat yang memaksa mereka berdiam di salah satu pulau kecil untuk beberapa saat. Setelahnya, mereka bertemu dengan kapal udara yang cukup besar yang bisa mentransportasikan banyak manusia dari pohon kering besar menuju pulau melayang. Benar-benar pemandangan fantasy yang menarik. Ternyata Laputa itu ada! _(meskipun nama aslinya bukan Laputa, melainkan_ _ **Albion**_ _)_

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 **PERINGATAN:** Author tidak menyarankan kalian membaca Omake, karena selain tidak ada hubunganya dengan fic ini. Terlalu banyak unsur kekerasan yang ada didalamnya! Semua yang terjadi hanya fiktif dan hiburan semata.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

# Omake 3 part **A** #

Di paralel lainya, Louise tidak sengaja mensummon seorang Jinchurki berekor sembilan, Uzumaki Naruto.

Cerita pun berjalan normal karena pemuda yang memiliki jalan ninja [Will of Fire] itu adalah orang baik-baik.

Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan ikatan familiar atau semacamnya, sebab dia memiliki patner setia di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau para penyihir yang mengaku Noble bertindak macam-macam pada Naruto, Kurama tidak segan-segan untuk melahap dan menghancurkan seluruh Tristain.

Lalu, bertemu pedang berbicara bernama Derflinger? Well, Siapa juga yang perlu pedang bawel jelek karatan seperti itu kalau dia memiliki [Hiraishin Kunai] yang super Awesome!

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membuang pedang yang selalu berbicara cerewet itu ke comberan atau bak sampah. Tapi, karena takutnya ada orang yang menemukan dan mengembalikan padanya, maka Naruto memilih melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ketengah palung di samudra luas. Dengan begitu, Naruto tidak perlu mendengar suara berisiknya lagi selama-lamanya.

Naruto juga lebih sering meninggalkan masternya yang terlalu cerewet serta manja. Dia lebih senang menjahilnya dan para maid juga penyihir lainya di Tristain Magic Academy.

Tapi... karena Naruto terlalu kuat dan kemampuan Kage-Bunshinya yang terlalu Over Power, dia pun menjadi cepat bosan.

Sehingga akhirnya dia memilih profesi sampingan sebagai Author didunia ini. Dan dia mulai menjalankan ajaran sesat guru yang menjadi panutanya (Jiraiya-sama) keseluruh pelosok dunia dengan cara menyebarkan copy dari koleksi buku-buku tak senonoh kebanggan Kakashi Sensei!

Mengintip pemandian gadis, dan mengamati para pasangan melakukan **Ini** dan _Itu_ adalah kegiatan rutin miliknya. Huahaha...

Legenda _**King of Eros**_ pun dimulai!

# END Omake 3 part **A** #

.

# Omake 3 part **B** #

Gilgamesh disummon oleh Louise di paralel lain.

Begitu gadis pink itu hendak menyelesaikan ritual familiar dengan ciuman serta menyuruh King of Heroes ini **berlutut**. Hal terlogic yang mungkin terjadi kemudian adalah...

 **PLAKK!**

Dengan keras Gilgamesh memukul pipi wanita tidak tahu sopan itu sehingga tubuhnya terlempar, tersungkur ditanah. Berani-beraninya dia memerintah sang raja untuk tunduk pada _mongrel_ rendahan. ( _Masih untung Gil-kun tidak langsung membunuhnya ditempat_ )

Bagi King of Heroes, hanya gadis murahan yang bersedia mencium orang tak dikenal dihadapan orang banyak, bahkan diawal perjumpaan mereka. ( _tidak sampai 10 menit juga_ )

 _Bitch_ seperti itu tidak patut dibandingkan dengan Saber, Arturia Pendragon yang memiliki kharisma dan keteguhan yang layak bagi seorang Queen of Britanian.

"Mongrel terkutuk! Berani-beraninya kau bersikap tidak sopan di hadapan seorang **Raja**!" ucap Gilgamesh seraya menginjak kepala mongrel berambut pink yang mengerang kesakitan, sementara dirinya membuka Gate of Babylon, mengarahkan beberapa pedang rendahan [Rank E] ke arah _bitch_. Karena harta mulianya yang memiliki rank lebih tinggi tidak patut dikotori oleh darah orang rendahan seperti gadis Pink.

Melihat Gilgamesh yang menyerang salah satu muridnya, Colberd sensei menggunakan sihir api sambil mengancam sang Raja diRaja.

Tentu hal itu malah membuat Gil-kun semakin marah. Dan Gilgamesh pun menghujani seluruh area sekolahan dengan pedang.

Itu semua diakhir dengan palu Mjolnir, tombak Gugnir dan pedang Fafnir yang di tembakkan ke gedung sekolahan sehingga menciptakan ledakan besar, sebagai penghargaan bagi beberapa mongrel rendahan yang berani menyerangnya dengan sihir manusia kelas rendahan (Colberd, Osmon, dan guru lainya). Karena, serangan kelas rendahan milik mereka tidak memberikan efek bagi dirinya yang 2/3 demigod ini.

Legenda **King Of Tyrant** yang menguasai seluruh planet pun dimulai!

# END Omake 3 part **B** #

.

 **[** Naruto and Gilgamesh are **Same**! Both are **Bad** News! **]**

[So, Which one is the **B** etter one?] - [Or, Do you have a better **O** ne?]

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

 **[** Kishi - Log Out]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4** **–** **The Academy**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero and Sword Art Online_

 _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_

 _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _ **Alternate Novel Universe**_

 _Summary_ : Arun dan Yggdrasil serta seluruh pemain yang kebetulan ada didalam kota itu tiba-tiba saja diteleportkan kedunia lain. Sementara itu, ditempat lainya Hiraga Saito hidup dengan tenang bersama masternya Lousie. Benarkah demikian? Minor character from Fate/StayNight, Naruto, dan anime lainya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Beberapa hari kemudian #

Setelah beberapa hari istirahat, Mavis-chan kembali memberikan misi baru.

Isinya hampir sama seperti misi sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini ada misi tambahan untuk menemukan informasi tentang apa yang menyebakan mereka dimunculkan di dunia ini dan mencari informasi tentang bagaimana kembali ke dimensi sebelumnya.

Jumlah player yang mengikuti misi kali ini bertambah menjadi 101 orang.

Sepertinya masih banyak para player yang memilih hidup tenang di kota Arun. Karena, meskipun para Fairy terlihat kuat dari manusia normal, bisa saja ada manusia lainya yang lebih hebat dari Fairy. Selain itu, bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa adalah harga super mahal yang harus dibayar untuk melakukan misi dengan reward tidak seberapa seperti ini.

Karena kali ini jumlahnya juga ganjil, maka dari empat grup utama ada yang memiliki 25 atau 26 orang Player.

Kali ini, Elder juga mempersilakan player untuk menyusun formasi grup masing-masing. Karena setelah melihat misi sebelumnya, sepertinya para player lebih leluasa untuk bergerak dalam lingkungan grup yang familiar untuk mereka.

Grup bagian **Utara** , seluruh anggotanya berasal dari salah satu Guild terbesar yang ada di Alfheim online ketika masih berupa Game, yaitu [The NinjaSSS]. Mereka berkata bahwa 24 orang sudah cukup untuk misi ini _(dua 2 party raid)_. Hal ini membuat jumlah satu player yang tersisa bergabung dengan tim bagian **Selatan** , sehingga membuatnya berjumlah 26 orang.

Sedangkan grup kami, grup **Barat** terdiri 25 orang. Karena pasukan Eugene menambah jumlah playernya menjadi 16 orang, maka kelompok kami tetap berjumlah 9 orang bersama Shirou dan Illya. Bukan masalah juga sih... Sebab, kami juga sudah mulai akrab dengan dua kakak beradik yang unik itu.

Adapun Grup **Timur** yang awalnya berjumlah 26 orang, kembali dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok kecil. Membuat grup dengan jumlah 8, 8, dan 10 orang per kelompok kecilnya.

Daftar pembagian simplenya seperti ini:

Selatan: 26 Player: 13 + 13

Barat: 25 Player: 9 + 16

Utara: 24 Player: Satu Guild [The NinjaSSS]

Timur: 26 Player: 8 + 8 + 10

.

.

"Umu..., karena sepertinya misi besar kali ini terbagi menjadi 8 kelompok kecil. Itu artinya kalian memerlukan 8 [Private Pixie] yang sudah disiapkan oleh [Cardinal]-sama. Selain sebagai sarana berbagi Informasi antara sesama player, mereka juga dilengkapi system lainya seperti: [Global Translation], [Leaguage Comprehension], dan [Standart Magic]." setelah Elder Makarov menyelesaikan perkataanya, 8 orang gadis kecil melayang dari dalam rumahnya.

Para gadis cilik ini memperkenalkan nama masing-masing sebagai: [Yuichi] [Yuini] [Yuisan] [Yuiyon] [Yuigo] [Yuroku] [Yunana] [Yuhachi]

Semua Pixie kecil imut ini memliki wajah hampir serupa dengan Yui, yang berbeda hanya terdapat pada: raut wajah, warna rambut, gaya rambut, warna pakaian, dan warna mata.

Cardinal membuat clone Yui untuk mengawasi dan menambah keamanan para Player yang melakukan misi.

Meskipun para Pixie cukup kecil dan fungsinya bertarungnya terbatas. Selama terhubung dengan dengan Cardinal, Ai mungil ini bisa menukarkan informasi secara langsung.

"Yui-chan, sepertinya mereka semua mirip denganmu?" ucap Kirito dengan nada tanya.

"Fufufufu... tentu saja papa. Mereka semua dibuat berdasarkan data informasi yang ada padaku. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah adik-adikku! Karena itulah, sekarang Yui telah menjadi Onee-chan!" ucap Yui dengan nada bangga sambil berdiri diatas kepada Kirito.

Sementara itu, ketika para Pixie itu mendengar suara Yui, mereka pun memalingkan wajah mereka dan serentak mengucapkan:

"Onee-chan" "Aneki" "Onee-sama" "Nee-chi" "Aneue" "Onee-Zzz..." "Nee-sama" "Nee-chan? _Dare(siapa)_?"

'Sepertinya diantara yang berdelapan ada yang tertidur dan ada yang lupa? Ahaha... anakku memang hebat.' pikir Kirito sweatdrop.

Kirito langsung terhenti dari pikiranya karena segerombolan Pixie itu terbang dengan cepat menuju kearah kepalanya. Mereka bergerumul disekitar Yui, saling mendorong mengucap satu sama lain secara bersamaaan tidak peduli ada pixie yang diseret karena tertidur, maupun seseorang pixie yang menendang dahi atau menjambak rambut milik Kirito.

Mereka semua hanya berupa [Raw Copy] dari Yui, sebab itulah mereka tidak memiliki System MHCP dan Link langsung kepada Cardinal.

Lalu, karena status mereka sebagai Copy dari Yui, maka mereka hanya memiliki Link langsung kepada Yui yang merupakan Original mereka.

Tidak lama setelah cukup tenang, para Pixie pun pergi kembali menuju masing-masing kelompok. Meninggalkan Kirito yang rambutnya berantakan.

Lalu, karena kelompok Kirito sudah memiliki Yui, akhirnya Guild [The NinjaSSS] mendapatkan dua Pixie. Ya, wajar saja karena mereka jumlah anggota mereka cukup banyak.

Sebagai penutup, Elder Makarov pun berbicara:

"Misi yang kalian jalankan tidak memiliki batas waktu. Apabila kalian ingin menyerah atau membatalkan misi, kalian dipersilakan kembali ke kota Arun. Tentu kalian akan mendapatkan reward yang sesuai dengan usaha kalian. Utamakanlah keselamatan dalam melakukan misi, karena dunia ini cukup berbahaya bagi para pemuda yang kurang berpengalaman seperti kalian"

"Kalau kalian memerlukan bantuan, silakan beritahu pada [Private Pixie] yang ada bersama kalian. Karena sedikit banyaknya mereka bisa menyampaikan pesan kalian pada Cardinal. Mungkin yang bisa Cardinal lakukan untuk bantuan nantinya hanyalah Automaton yang tentunya tidak bisa langsung datang menuju kalian. Jadi usahakanlah tidak terjebak dalam hal yang berbahaya." _(Copy Yui akan memberikan info pada Original Yui, dan Original Yui akan menyampaikanya pada Cardinal)_

"Kalian juga bisa berhubungan antara satu kelompok dengan kelompok lainya melalui [Pivate Pixie]. Jadi usahakanlah melakukan tukar informasi sesering mungkin guna menambah Survival kalian di dunia baru ini"

"Dan terakhir: Semoga misi kalian sukses dan kudoakan kalian berhasil pulang dengan selamat!"

Setelah itu, Elder Makarov membungkuk, lalu menyaksikan keberangaktan para Player untuk melakukan misi.

.

.

.

"Yosh! Kali ini kita akan melakukan misi dengan lebih hati-hati" Ucap Klien semangat.

"Hmm.., apakah Grup Eugene yang hanya terdiri dari Salamander tidak apa? Mereka kan tidak memiliki Player yang bisa melakukan sihir Camuflage seperti Sylph atau sihir ilusi para Spriggan, atau sihir Healing para Undine, atau sihir support lainya." Ucap Suguha

"Benar, bukankah mereka Party yang full frontal? Apa mereka mau melakukan misi Subjugation Monster? Bukankah kita seharusnya mengumpulkan informasi?" sambung Silica bertanya.

"Jangan khawatir, apa kalian lupa. Dalam ALO meskipun mereka Faction yang sering disebut dengan bangsa barbar. Mereka juga cukup ahli dalam misi _Infiltration_ dan _Scout_ kedalam area musuh. Karena itulah mereka bisa melakukan _Ambush_ pada player yang tidak waspada." Jelas Kirito.

"Benar kata Kirito, meskipun mereka tidak banyak memiliki sihir Support. Tapi Armor, Accesoris dan Weapon mereka pasti memiliki efek yang mereka perlukan untuk melakukan misi penyusupan atau semacamnya." jelas Argo.

"Hmmmm... Kalau soal misi mata-mata, kalau tidak salah Guild yang diikuti Sakuya-sama terkenal dengan kemampuan itu" ucap Suguha.

"Oh, yang kau maksud guild [The NinjaSSS] yang bertugas di utara itu? Pantas saja aku melihat Sakuya di antrean para Player. Sepertinya kali ini dia mengikuti misi ini?" tanya Kirito.

"Ya, selain menjadi pemimpin Faction, Sakuya-sama juga menempati posisi ketiga dari Guild itu. Sementara Posisi pertama yang menjadi Ketua Guild adalah [Naruto] Sylph legendaris tercepat dan pada posisi kedua adalah wakilnya [Sasuke] seorang Lepherchaun. Dulunya kudengar mereka berdua berhenti main game setelah sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah. Tidak kusangka mereka malah terjebak disini." jelas Suguha.

"Oh, Aku juga mendengar informasi itu. Kalau tidak salah mereka kebetulan login, karena hari terjadinya summon massal itu adalah hari libur kuliah. Sepertinya nasib mereka benar-benar tidak beruntung." jawab Argo.

Memang benar, hari terjadinya insident itu adalah hari minggu, karena itulah mereka bisa bertemu Klien yang biasanya tidak bisa login ketika hari kerja.

.

Dan mereka pun melakukan percakapan lainya sampai menuju pintu gerbang.

.

Begitu sudah sampai diluar pintu gerbang, mereka dihadiahi dengan kabut putih tebal yang mengelilingi [Outer Core] dari area Yggdarsil.

"Err... sejak kapan pulau kita dikelilingi kabut seperti ini?" tanya Kirito.

"Eh? Onii-chan belum mengetahuinya?" tanya Suguha.

Wajar saja, selama beberapa hari ini Kirito hanya bersantai dan sesekali berkeliling didalam kota Arun untuk mencari resep makan baru, lalu tidur di kamar, mencari sihir baru, lalu tidur di bawah pohon, memeriksa senjata baru, lalu tidur diatap rumah, memancing di kolam koi, bermain bersama Yui, dan hal lainya yang berkaitan dengan bersantai. Jadi, dia tidak sempat melirik ke bagian luar dinding kota.

Selain itu, kalau kau berada didalam kota Arun. Kau tidak akan mengetahui ada tidaknya badai yang mengelilingi pulau. Sebab sistem cuaca atau [Weather System] akan mengatur temperatur yang ada di dalam kota. Karena saat ini adalah [Summer] dengan cahaya dan langit yang cerah, tentu kau akan terkejut mendapati daerah disekitar kotamu dilanda badai.

"Kirito-kun, menurut apa yang sebelumnya dikatakan Yui, kabut ini muncul tidak lama setelah kita tiba dari misi sebelumnya" jelas Asuna.

"Benar apa kata mama. Cardinal-Nee chan sudah merencanakan ini setelah serangan manusia dari dunia ini. Tapi, karena pem-programan ulang memakan waktu, akhirnya sihir pernamen yang digunakan untuk dinding kabut ini bisa selesai setelah lima hari."

"Yui? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya pada papa? Ah, dan apa yang dimaksud dengan Sihir permanen? Apakah itu seperti rune yang di tuliskan pada [Floating Crystal]?" ucap Kirito

"Hehe. Kukira papa selalu tahu tentang informasi umum seperti ini. Dan prinsipnya memang cukup sama dengan [Floating Crystal], yaitu menggunakan mana disekitar untuk mengaktifkan sihir. Hanya saja, karena batas [Outer Core] cukup luas. Maka Cardinal nee menuliskan rune tersebut pada benda yang lebih besar"

"Etto.. lalu, bagai mana kita keluar?" tanya Kirito lagi. Apa boleh buat, kirito benar-benar kurang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar baru-baru ini. Soalnya dia lebih terfokus dengan kesibukan lainya yang lebih penting. Seperti bersantai, tidur, dan menikmati dunia baru ini.

"Itu semua hanyalah ilusi, Onii-chan bisa saja memeriksanya" sahut Suguha.

Dengan kemampuan Kirito sebagai Ras Spriggan yang merupakan spesialis Illusion Magic, dan Treasure Hunting Magic, tentu memeriksa kabut ilusi ini adalah hal yang mudah.

Dan benar saja, ketika Kirito mengaktifkan skill miliknya, yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah langit musim panas yang cerah dan menyilaukan, dengan hanya sedikit awan kecil yang lewat dilangit biru.

Sepertinya Cardinal lebih memilih menggunakan Ilusi untuk membuat manusia dari dunia ini menjauh dari kota Arun, dari pada membiarkan mereka masuk ke batas area dan memusnahkan mereka tanpa sisa. Seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ternyata Cardinal memang berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi. Tapi... apakah ini merupakan hal yang terbaik?

.

Kirito dan lainya pun mengembangkan sayap mereka dan terbang melewati kabut ilusi menuju dunia luar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Tristain - Hargeon Town - Port #

Dua hari setelah melakukan perjalanan dengan terbang diatas laut. Pada akhirnya Kirito, Eugene, dan lainya tiba di kota pelabuhan yang sebelumnya pernah mereka kunjungi.

Tentu mereka memilih melakukan pendaratan di malam hari ditempat yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Kali ini yang mereka lakukan pertama kalinya ketika berada di kota itu adalah mengumpulkan informasi. Pertama-tama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menyamar, terutama dengan membuat telinga atau ekor mereka tidak terlihat dari umum. Mereka bisa menutupinya dengan surban, syal, topi, wig, mantel, perban, kain lusuh atau sejenisnya.

Jadi, yang pertama-tama mereka lakukan adalah menggunakan sihir hitam [Sleep] milik Argo secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk meminjam _(mencuri)_ beberapa pakaian penduduk normal yang terlihat murah dari toko penjual yang terlihat kaya. Apa boleh buat, mereka terpaksa melakukanya, karena pakaian/armor yang mereka punyai saat ini sangatlah mencolok.

Berlawanan dengan Undine yang banyak memiliki sihir element air dan holy dengan bermacam penambah status positif buff untuk player. Ras Imp yang terkenal dengan spesialis sihir hitamnya memiliki bermacam jenis sihir negatif buff atau [Debuff] untuk player atau mob monster, seperti: [Sleep], [Confusion], [Blind], [Paralize], dan lainya.

Setelah semua persiapan menyamar lengkap, mereka pun membaur dan membagi area pencarian informasi. Asalkan masih dalam batas area tertentu, mereka bisa menggunakan energi sihir didalam tubuh (MP) untuk menggunakan System [Chatting/Voice Chat].

Seperti yang diketahui, system chat yang ada di kota Arun bisa dilakukan tanpa batas, asalkan penerima dan pengirimnya masih hidup. Mereka bisa berhubungan di mana pun dan kapan pun, selama batas area Yggdrasil (Inner Core dan Outer Core).

Tapi, ketika berada diluar arena Yggdrasil Tree, batas area system chat tergantung dengan nominal MP yang dimiliki Player. [1 MP = 1 Meter]. Yang artinya setiap memiliki 1 MP, Player bisa menggunakan chatting pada batas 1 meter. Jadi, jika seorang player memiliki 2.500 MP, maka batas area system chat miliknya adalah 2.500 Meter, lalu ketika jumlah MP berkurang menjadi 2.499 MP, maka batas area system chat juga berkurang menjadi 2.499 Meter.

Saat ini rata-rata player dengan level 40 keatas memiliki kurang lebih 8.000 MP, jadi rata-rata batas chatting mereka adalah 8 Kilometer. Berbeda dengan Level 98 Kirito yang memiliki nominal HP dan MP yang lebih dari 19.000, maka kurang lebih dia memiliki batas area chat yang paling luas (sekitar 19 km).

Atas dasar itu pula lah, dia terpaksa menjadi pemimpin dalam kelompok mereka. Sebab, dialah yang memiliki kemampuan menghubungi player lain dengan bebas. Dan kalau ditambah dengan Battle Healing serta regenerasi HP dan MP, bisa dikatakan Kirito benar-benar monster.

 **Tapi,** itu semua jika dia masih didalam game. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang merupakan dunia nyata. Terkena satu luka sayatan nyata bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengingat rasa sakitnya jauuuuh lebih dahsyat daripada luka ketika di game. Bagi mereka yang tidak terbiasa dengan sakit, tentu hal ini bisa mengurangi kemampuan fokus dan kondisi mental mereka _(misalnya seperti merasa panik, bingung, takut atau marah)_

.

Malam harinya mereka berkumpul disebuah penginapan untuk membagi informasi yang mereka dapat. Tentu kali ini mereka membayar penginapan dengan jujur. Sebab, dalam pencarian informasi yang dilakukan pada siang hari, mereka juga menjual pisau, pedang, koin emas, koin perak dan permata. Yang mana semua itu hanyalah benda / drop item murahan yang sering mereka temui ketika dunia masih berupa game.

Argo yang memiliki pengalaman dalam hal negosisasi sebelumnya mendapatkan misi untuk menjual berbagai macam barang pada beberapa Merchant yang ada di kota.

Mula-mula Argo memperlihatkan 10 koin perak dan 1 koin emas yang mereka miliki [Yurd] pada merchant. Karena, Kirito ingin mengetahui apakah koin yang tertumpuk di rumah mereka itu bisa digunakan untuk alat tukar selain di kota Arun. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan, kemurnian perak dan emas yang ada pada koin sangatlah tinggi. Jadi, meskipun mata uang itu tidak digunakan/berlaku di pasaran, bahan mentah koin masih bisa digunakan untuk Alchemy atau Smithing. Lalu ditambah dengan lambang dan bentuk menarik yang dimiliki koin, nilai seni juga menambah minat para kolektor benda kuno/langka. Sehingga pada akhirnya, koin yang di bawa Argo saat itu berhasil ditukarkan dengan banyak mata uang kerajaan Tristain.

Benda lain yang dibawa seperti beberapa pedang dan beberapa pisau berhasil dijual dengan harga yang sangat memuaskan.

Karena drop Item yang dimiliki Kirito dan teman-temanya _minimal_ berupa item level 30 keatas, maka sebelum berangkat melakukan misi, Kirito terpaksa membeli senjata level rendah dari beginer player sekitar level 10-15 _(sekalian membantu mereka mendapatkan Yurd)_. Sebab tidak akan lucu, jika senjata yang mereka jual pada manusia di dunia ini akan digunakan balik untuk menyerang mereka.

Senjata yang Kirito pilih untuk jual adalah pisau dan pedang yang memiliki banyak ukiran serta hiasan ( _walaupun nominal Attacknya rendah_ ), sehingga paling tidak pembeli akan tertarik dengan bentuknya. Tapi, ternyata pedang dan pisau yang di materialisasikan dari dunia game sangat berbeda dari pedang yang hanya dibuat oleh penempa dunia ini. Jadi, karena tingginya kualitas serta keindahan pisau serta pedang yang Argo bawa saat itu, maka para merchant dan kolektor berebut untuk mendapatkanya.

Adapun beberapa batu permata yang biasanya digunakan player untuk upgrade senjata, armor atau accesory, seperti: [Topaz Lv1] [Ruby Lv 1] [Aquamarine Lv1] dan gem lainya tidaklah terlalu menghebohkan bagi para merchant. Karena, batu mulia seperti itu sangatlah normal bagi para Noble yang sering menggunakanya untuk kepentingan sihir.

Alhasil, jumlah pendapatan dari penjualan yang dilakukan Argo sangatlah besar [2.554 Gold Trist dan 845 Silver Trist]. Menurut salah satu merchant, uang sebanyak itu bisa digunakan untuk membeli 2 buah rumah. Jadi untuk sementara mereka tidak perlu takut kekurangan uang untuk keperluan 9 orang di kelompok mereka.

Argo juga memberikan 1.845 Gold Trist dan 429 Silver Trist _(sudah dikurangi tips untuk Argo)_ kepada kelompok Eugene dan Salamander . Karena mereka juga menitipkan beberapa pedang, beberapa pisau dan beberapa permata untuk dijual. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak ingin menggunakan koin Yurd untuk dijual, sebab saat ini mengumpulkan Yurd menjadi lebih sulit di Arun. Mereka lebih khawatir dengan kesulitan makan dan minum di kota damai mereka daripada menjualnya kedunia luar yang tidak aman. ( _sedangkan Kirito dan kawan-kawan masih memiliki buaanyak Yurd dari [SAO]_ )

Dan alasan para player tidak menjual benda besar seperti sepatu ataupun armor, karena sudah jelas membawanya akan merepotkan.

.

Hasil dari sharing informasi yang mereka dapat adalah:

\- Nama benua ini adalah Halkeginia  
\- Nama Negara yang ditempati sekarang adalah Tristain  
\- Nama kota pelabuhan ini adalah Hargeon Town  
\- Negara dijalankan dengan system kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh King dan Queen.  
\- Sistem Noble/Mage dan Commoner/Non-Mage diterapkan di dunia ini.  
\- Sistem Holy Church merupakan mayoritas di dunia ini.  
\- Terdapat Negara besar lain seperti: Germanian, Rub al Khali, Albion, dsb.  
\- Tidak ada perpustakaan di kota kecil ini.

Sepertinya hanya informasi umum yang bisa didapat dari penduduk dan pedagang di kota kecil ini.

Dan ketika para player yang mengaku sebagai pengembara ini bertanya pada penduduk atau merchant tentang tempat yang paling menarik yang ada di daerah ini, maka mereka mendapat beberapa list nama daerah yang terdengar seperti berasal dari dunia fantasy: Maze Forest, Dragon Valley, Blizzard Hill, Schorched Mountain, Goddess Temple, Ragdorian Lake, Tarbes Village, Royal Capital City, Tristain Academy, dan banyak nama kota dan desa maupun tempat tertentu lainya.

Dari semua tempat yang diceritakan para penduduk, mereka lebih tertarik pada dua tempat. Yaitu, Tristain Academy yang merupakan pusat ilmu pengetahuan yang ada di negara ini, dan Royal Capital City yang merupakan kota terbesar serta berperan sebagai pusat peradaban di kerajaan Tristain ini.

Dengan kata lain pasti lebih banyak buku, catatan, maupun informasi lainya yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari dua tempat ini daripada tempat-tempat lainya.

Akhirnya dihari berikutnya mereka memutuskan akan pergi menuju kedua tempat ini.

Kirito dan kelompoknya menuju Tristain. Sedangkan Eugene dan kelompoknya menuju Capital City.

Tentu, mereka selalu mengupdate informasi mereka pada Cardinal system melalui [Private Pixie], supaya kelompok lainya juga mengetahui perkembangan misi mereka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Tristan Magic Academy #

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan kota pelabuhan dengan dua kereta kuda sewaan, akhirnya mereka tiba di kota kecil yang berada cukup dekat dengan Tristain Magic Academy.

Karena saat ini dalam misi, Kirito dan seluruh player yang menjalankan misi terpaksa tidak menggunakan kemampuan terbang mereka _(kecuali ketika darurat)_. Jadi, setelah sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke kota pertama yang mereka temui dan melakukan penyamaran. Mereka harus berjalan kaki atau menggunakan alat transportasi lokal untuk melakukan perjalanan berikutnya.

Apa boleh buat, ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Mungkin saja ada manusia atau mahluk lain yang memonitor keberadaan mereka. Jadi, para player harus tetap waspada di dunia game yang sudah menjadi reality ini.

Dan tentunya akan merepotkan jika mereka ketahuan, karena sudah pasti mereka akan diburu/dikejar oleh para manusia setiap saat. Meskipun para Player bisa menghadapi mereka dengan mudah, membunuh atau mendapatkan luka ketika melawan puluhan hingga ratusan pasukan musuh bukanlah pilihan menyenangkan.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, makan siang, berkeliling kota untuk membeli beberapa persedian makanan dan menyewa penginapan bernama [Charming Fairy Inn]. Pada malam harinya, sehabis makan malam mereka bergegas menuju hutan yang ada di dekat Magic Academy untuk melakukan persiapan pengintaian.

Banyak spell berbeda yang bisa digunakan untuk pengintain bagi tiap Race Fairy Alfheim. Seperti: [Camuflage] milik Sylph, [Enhanced Sense] milik Cait Sith, [Clairvoyance] milik Imp, [Tracking] milik Salamander, dan beragam jenis skill lainya. Bahkan ada juga skill support yang bisa digunakan semua player seperti [Far Sight] yang gunanya **hanya** menzoom lurus pada batas tertentu.

Meski demikian, tiap fungsi spell memiliki kelebihan dan kekuranganya masing-masing.

.

Kali ini, mereka akan menggunakan sihir hitam Argo, yaitu [Clairvoyance]. Berbeda dari skill support standar seperti [Far Sight] yang hanya bisa menzoom lurus, sihir hitam yang digunakan Argo bisa digunakan untuk mengamati dari jarak jauh pada sudut pandang yang bisa digerakkan oleh pengguna _(seperti remote kontrol)._

Ketika di game, penggunaan Skill ini sangat terbatas pada jarak tertentu dan memiliki cooldown yang lama. Jadi sangat jarang ada player yang sering menggunakan skill ini _(hanya mereka yang punya hobi mengintip yang menggunakanya)_ Tapi, karena ini adalah dunia nyata, para Imp bisa menggunakanya sebatas jumlah mana yang mereka punya tanpa harus menunggu [ _Cool Down_ ] spell.

Dan berbeda dari Imp kebanyakan yang hanya bisa menggunakan pada jarak pendek dengan durasi pendek. Argo-chan adalah Imp ex-player SAO yang memiliki Level 77 dan Skill level Max pada Clairvoyance, sehingga dia bisa mengintip dengan puas dalam ruang lingkup yang luas.

Ketika sampai disamping pohon yang ada di luar dinding pembatas sekolah, Kirito meminta Suguha untuk menggunakan sihir [Camuflage], sementara dirinya juga sihir [Night vision] pada semua orang. Lalu, membiarkan Argo untuk menggunakan sihir Clairvoyance untuk memata-matai keadaan sekolah.

Kemudian, yang dilakukan Argo adalah melihat bentuk bangunan sekolah secara keseluruhan, lalu mulai menggambar skema mentah dari apa yang dilihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, karena Argo dan Suguha kehabisan Mana (MP) untuk menggunakan spell mereka, Kirito memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pengintaian pada malam ini.

Karena efek kehabisan mana hanya tubuh merasa letih, maka mereka berdua hanya perlu digendong sampai kepenginapan.

Malam berikutnya mereka melakukan hal yang sama, begitu pula malam berikutnya lagi. Bahkan, terkadang Argo dan Suguha yang dijaga oleh Kirito juga melakukan pengintaian disiang hari untuk melihat kebiasaan para murid dan guru. Sementara anggota yang lain bersantai atau mencari informasi lain di kota.

Tentu, Yui tidak akan lupa mengupdate informasi harian pada Cardinal. Supaya grup lainya juga mengetahui trik pengintaian seperti ini. Tidak lupa, Yui juga menyampaikan pada Kirito dan lainya tentang informasi serta trik berbeda jika didapat oleh tim lainya.

Setelah tiga hari melakukan pengintaian, peta yang sebelumnya sudah dicek ulang oleh Argo menampakkan _hampir_ keseluruhan denah sekolahan. Dari beberapa kertas yang mereka bawa dari kota Arun ini, terlihat sebagian besar detail peta ruangan dan posisi bangunan sekolah.

Tapi, meskipun sudah beberapa kali dicoba, masih ada tiga ruangan yang belum diketahui fungsi, isi, maupun kegunaanya. Sehebat apapun sihir Argo, Clairvoyance tidak bisa menembus ruangan yang dilindungi oleh enhacement sihir. _(oleh karena itulah, para player bisa terselamatkan dari intipan Argo ketika berada dirumah atau kamar mereka)_

.

"Hmm... pada akhirnya masih ada beberapa ruangan yang belum diketahui? Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kirito yang saat ini sarapan bersama yang lainya di penginapan.

Seperti biasanya, Asuna dan Shirou selalu meminta diizinkan untuk memasak didapur setiap penginapan yang mereka kunjungi. Meskipun terkadang pihak dapur menolak, mereka berdua tetap memaksa, bahkan sampai menyogok pemilik penginapan dengan uang. Meskipun sedikit cemburu, paling tidak Kirito bisa mendapatkan makanan enak dari 2 koki yang ada dikelompoknya. Dan sudah pasti anggota yang lainya tidak menolak akan hal ini.

Dan hasil diskusi mereka pagi ini adalah: Membuat Kirito bersama Yui menyamar masuk kedalam Tristain Magic Academy. Karena Kirito lah satu-satunya Spriggan yang ada dikelompok mereka.

Kenapa harus Spriggan? Karena ras Fairy ini adalah spesialis sihir ilusi dan sihir berburu harta karun. Dengan kata lain, Kirito bisa membuka ruangan sihir itu dengan tanpa mengaktifkan jebakan yang dipasang padanya. Sama seperti halnya pada game, sihir Spriggan bisa membuat mereka membuka treasure chest tanpa harus mengaktifkan perangkap yang ada padanya. Sihir ini hanya menonaktifkan jebakan sesaat. Dan setelah berjalanya waktu, sihir ini akan hilang dan trap akan aktif kembali.

Setelah mendengar masukan dari teman-temanya, tentu Kirito akan bersedia melakukan misi mudah seperti ini. Tapii...

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus menyamar jadi wanita dan memakai pakaian Maid? Apa kalian semua berencana untuk mengerjaiku?" tanya Kirito yang ditanggapi oleh gelengan dari semua temanya secara serentak.

"Gelengan kepala kalian terlalu _sinkron_! Kalian pasti mengerjaiku!" dan kali ini Kirito masih di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala yang bersamaan. Sementara itu, teman-temanya mulai mendekat dari segala arah dengan wig rambut hitam panjang dan pakaian set maid. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi Kirito!

""Spell: Bind!"" ucap Ilya dan Silica bersamaan menggunakan sihir ras [Cait Sith] yang biasanya dipakai untuk menahan gerakan monster sebelum di jinakkan, kearah Kirito.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Teriakan dan rontaan Kirito terdengar sesaat didalam penginapan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Kirito yang berlari keluar dari Inn dengan derai air mata plus wig dan pakaian maid melekat padanya. Dia tidak bisa menolak setelah mendapat ancaman tidak akan diberi makan oleh Suguha, Asuna, dan Shirou.

Yah, karena mereka semua bosan selama menjalankan misi ini _(belum ada action)_ , sesekali mereka menjahili ketua kelompok mereka, bukan masalah bukan?

Tapi, hasil dari kreasi mereka sangatlah menyilaukan dan membekas di hati mereka. Ternyata Kirito bisa menjadi secantik itu jika didandani menjadi seorang gadis.

''''It's the born of **Kiriko**!'''' batin mereka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rencana penyusupan cukup simple.

 **Pertama** , Kiriko masuk kedalam Tristain Academy dengan menumpang pengantar persediaan makanan untuk para Noble yang biasanya diantarkan 2 kali dalam sebulan.

Informasi ini cukup mudah didapatkan oleh Argo, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat menggunakanya sebagai cara menyusup kedalam Tristain Academy untuk menculik atau membunuh anak para noble. Kenapa? Apakah masyarakat sangat takut dengan [Noble] para pengguna sihir? Atau mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang terlalu sabar, sehingga bisa menerima setiap perlakukan tidak adil dari para Noble sok kuasa itu?

Bahkan proses penyusupan ini sangat mudah dilakukan.

Kiriko cukup datang menuju petugas pengantar barang dan berkata bahwa pihak sekolah menyewa maid baru untuk membantunya dalam pemindahan barang. Di tambah dengan senyuman serta sedikit kibasan rambut hitam indahnya, membuat pengantar barang merona merah dan langsung menerima penjelasan dari Kiriko tanpa ada pemeriksaan KTP atau ID Card. Mungkin sudah merupakan hal wajar seorang maid disuruh untuk bantu-bantu selain tugas disekolah?

.

Fase **kedua** , setelah sampai kedalam Tristain Academy. Dia membantu pemindahan barang sesaat, sebelum membaur dengan maid sekolah lainya.

.

Fase **ketiga** , Kiriko pura-pura tersesat dan bertanya pada salah satu Maid yang terlihat polos _(yang sudah diamati oleh Argo)_ , lalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah maid baru.

"Um.., namaku Kiriko, maaf merepotkanmu, karena aku adalah maid baru disini" ucap Kiriko yang diakhiri dengan senyuman, sementara jauh dilubuk hatinya Kirito menangis dan meronta karena wujud pria miliknya dirubah menjadi seelok, seelegan dan secantik ini.

"Ah, tidak apa. Namaku Siesta. Aku juga baru satu tahun ini bekerja disini. Jangan malu, aku juga pernah tersesat di sekolah yang luas ini diawal aku bekerja" jawab Siesta, gadis berambut hime cut pendek dengan rupa Asia berhiaskan senyum manis.

Setelah itu, Kirito menanyakan tentang tiga ruangan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa dilihat dengan sihir hitam Argo. Tentu dengan alasan bahwa ketika tersesat tadi, dia tidak sengaja lewat tempat itu. Lalu, karena dia tidak bisa membuka pintunya, jadi dia penasaran dan bertanya pada Siesta. Sebab, takutnya dia akan dimarahi para murid atau guru jika tersesat sekali lagi dan tanpa sengaja mencoba masuk kesalah satu ruangan yang sepertinya terlarang tadi. Diakhir cerita, Kiriko juga menambahkan tentang cerita sanak familinya yang ada didesa akan sedih jika dia dipecat diawal pekerjaanya.

 _(Kirito hanya mengikuti arahan Argo yang sejak awal masih mengubungi Kirito melalui sistem voice chat)_

Awalnya tentu Siesta ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kirito yang cukup logic. Soalnya memang benar, para murid noble atau para guru melarang para maid mendekat pada dua dari tiga ruangan tersebut. Lalu, karena Siesta terlalu baik, sehingga tidak ingin maid yang baru bekerja ini dipecat diawal masa kerjanya. Pada akhirnya, maid polos yang baik hati ini pun menjawab pertanyaan Kiriko.

"Umm... ruangan yang ada di sayap kiri sekolah adalah Ruang kepala sekolah. Kau tidak akan dimarahi jika lewat disana. Kalau tersesat, bahkan kau bisa minta bantuan Miss. Longueville yang merupakan sekretaris Mr. Osmond. Dia wanita yang sangat baik hati kok. Dan... umm... lebih baik kau jangan berada didekat dua ruangan lainya. Pintu besar yang ada tower bagian barat adalah ruang penyimpanan harta berharga milik sekolah ini. Dan... pintu yang ada disamping tangga dekat perpustakan... umm... aku tidak tahu untuk apa ruangan itu. Tapi para maid dilarang mendekatinya. Jadi, lain kali Kiriko harus berhati-hati."

"Ah, terima kasih Siesta-chan" senyum Kirito, yang menurut Siesta sangaaat manis dan menawan.

"Ti-tidak mengapa... tapi... kenapa Ki-ki-kiriko.. c-chan bisa tersesat pada tiga ruangan yang berjauhan?" ucap Siesta yang malu-malu karena barusaha saja memberanikan diri memanggil Kiriko dengan 'Kiriko-chan'. Sepertinya keluarga Kiriko memiliki panggilan dekat [-chan] seperti apa yang pernah diajarkan kakeknya dulu. ( _Siesta terlalu berperasangka baik dengan pria penggoda ini_ )

"Ah.. i-ituu... Karena aku panik, aku berjalan tidak tahu arah dan tiba-tiba saja diriku sudah berada dihadapan ruangan itu. Ehehehe..." ucap Kiriko yang berusaha bersikap netral, sementara teman-temanya menertawakanya karena [Ehehehe...] yang diucapkan Kiriko terdengar manis.

"Ternyata Kiriko-chan mudah panik dan tersesat, ya? Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati"ucap tulus Siesta dengan senyum polosnya.

"I-iya... Te-terima kasih Siesta-chan"

Setelah puas menipu gadis polos baik hati, Kiriko sang penggoda pun berterima kasih dan berjalan dengan cepat sambil pura-pura menuju arah dapur. ( _dia terpaksa memainkan peran yang diberikan Argo_ )

.

Fase **keempat** , karena sudah mengetahui beberapa fungsi bangunan yang sebelumnya tidak terpetakan. Maka yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membobol ruangan itu.

Dengan mengamati system [Local Map] untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang ada didekatnya, Kirito dengan mudah mendekati ruangan penyimpanan barang berharga. Lalu menggunakan sihir spesialis Spriggan untuk membukanya.

Mirip seperti [System Chat], [Lokal Map] adalah system yang memetakan daerah secara manual. Seperti sonar, system ini mendeteksi posisi sekitar dengan menggunakan MP yang dimiliki seseorang selama dia berada diluar area Yggdrasil Tree.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, Kirito mendapati banyak senjata bergantung di dinding dan beberapa buku (sihir?) di sebuah rak. Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah kotak besar yang ada ditengah ruangan.

Yui yang keluar dari kantong apron Kiriko kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang mendekat pada buku-buku yang tersusun di rak, lalu membukanya helai demi helai untuk menscanya pada memori miliknya. Sedangkan Kirito menggunakana sihirnya untuk membuka peti besar, yang ternyata didalamnya ada barang yang sangat familiar denganya.

'Eh? Ini kan [Rocket Launcher]? Kenapa bisa ada disini' pikir Kirito seraya menyampaikanya pada teman-temanya yang masih menunggu diluar dinding sekolah dengan menggunakan sistem chat.

Dari kesimpulan mereka, kemungkinan besar Alfheim bukanlah satu-satunya maupun yang pertama kalinya di summon di dunia ini. Sepertinya ini adalah petunjuk pertama tentang keberadaan _sesuatu_ yang membuat benda dari dunia asal di summon pada dunia ini.

Sekarang, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah apa/siapa yang membuat mereka bisa dimunculkan didunia ini dan apakah ada cara mereka untuk kembali?

Karena Kirito dan teman-temanya tidak memerlukan roket launcher, dia pun meletakkanya kembali kedalam lemari kotak. Sebab, akan bahaya kalau pihak sekolah menyadari benda berbahaya seperti itu hilang dari ruang penyimpanan. Dan membawa barang besar itu kemana-mana akan merepotan.

Setelah itu, Kiriko berpaling pada Yui yang masih sibuk membolak balik buku dengan cepat.

Karena hanya terdapat 4 buku yang cukup tebal, Yui bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit. Karena dengan kedua tanganya Yui membuka dua buku sekaligus sambil melakukan scan.

Sehabis itu, Yui masuk kembali kedalam kantong apron milik Kiriko. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan, Kiriko pergi menuju ruangan lainya.

Dalam perjalanan Yui mengatakan bahwa hasil scan dari buku sudah di trasfer pada Cardinal. Karena kalau hanya yui yang berusaha mengkodekanya akan memerlukan waktu cukup lama. Sebab inti prosesor kecil miliknya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan milik Cadinal yang suangaaaaaaat besar.

.

Meskipun hari masih menujukkan jam 09.25 **siang** _(menurut menu window)_ penyusupan yang dilakukan Kiriko berjalan mulus. Sampai saat ini, dia bisa menghindari para murid, maid, dan staf guru yang lewat kearahnya. Karena Kiriko sudah mengetahui mereka melalui [Local Map], jadi dia bisa bersembunyi terlebih dahulu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kiriko dan Yui sampai pada pintu yang ada didekat perpustakaan.

Setelah membobolnya dengan sihir, Kiriko masuk kedalamnya dan mendapati bahwa ruangan yang ada didalam sini dipenuhi oleh ratusan buku.

"Uwaa... bukankah ini terlalu banyak kalau menscanya satu persatu?"

"Um.. mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu 8 atau 9 hari kalau dibantu oleh Papa, Mama, Sugu-nee, dan lainya"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sementara Yui menscanya, Papa dan yang lainya bisa membuka buku sekaligus secara bersamaan. Asalkan aku bisa melihatnya, proses scan bisa dilaksanakan."

"Hmm... benar juga.. tapi... kalau berdiam diri selama 9 hari didalam sini akan merepotkan. Pasti ada cara yang lebih mudah bukan?"

"Seperti apa Papa?"

"Seandainya aku bisa memasukkan buku kedalam inventory dan membawanya pulang ke penginapan. Kita bisa memeriksanya sambil bersantai"

"Hn? Tentu saja Papa bisa"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Yui?"

"Papa bisa memasukan buku kedalam Inventory. Ada apa? Apa penjelasan Yui salah?"

"Tunggu! Bukankah [system Invetory] di non-aktifkan oleh Cardinal?"

"Tentu, system inventory sudah di non-aktifkan oleh Cardinal di dalam kota Arun"

"Jadi..."

"Jadi...?" ucap Yui memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Kalau di non-aktifkan, kenapa kau mengatakan aku bisa memasukkan buku kedalam Inventoryku?"

"Hn? Tentu saja Papa bisa melakukanya. Hanya saja tanpa support Cardinal. Yang artinya Papa harus menggunakan MP milik Papa sendiri" jelas Yui dengan nada polosnya.

". . . . ."

"Papa?"

"Aww... Shit! Jadi, selama ini kami para player bisa menggunakan inventory diluar Arun dengan menggunakan MP milik kami sendiri?" ucap Kiriko seraya menepuk dahinya.

Wajar saja Kirito dan player lainya tidak mengetahuinya, karena mereka sudah terbiasa tidak menggunakan [Inventory] selama dua bulan ini didalam kota [Arun]. Jadi, cukup wajar jika mereka berfikir bahwa system ini juga tidak berlaku di luar kota.

"Tentu, kenapa Papa mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas?"

"Ahaha... sudahlah, sepertinya aku menemukan cara menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan bagaimana cara memunculkan inventory ini"

"Sama seperti sihir, Papa tinggal mengalirkan _mana_ pada benda yang ingin Papa masukkan"

Setelah itu Kiriko mulai mencoba memasukkan dua rak buku sekaligus kedalam inventory. Sementara itu, Yui menjelaskan kembali bahwa MP yang diperlukan untuk menyimpan benda tergantung dengan besar dan kecilnya benda tersebut, lalu jika MP milik Kiriko habis, dia tidak akan bisa memunculkan kembali buku yang tersimpan pada **[Personal Dimension Data]** miliknya. Sehingga dia harus menunggu MP nya terisi kembali untuk mengeluarkanya.

Kirito yang saat ini Level 98, memiliki MP sekitar 19.000 lebih. Jadi, dia bisa memasukkan semua buku yang jumlahnya ternyata hanya 10.000 lebih (1 buku = 1 MP), dan beberapa rak serta lemari buku cuma memerlukan sekitar kurang dari 1.000 MP (1 rak = 5 MP, 1 lemari 10 MP)

Setelah proses peminjaman buku secara masal selesai dilakukan, MP milik Kiriko tersisa hanyalah 4.000an lebih, jadi, saat ini dia hanya bisa menggunakan chat system dan map system yang fungsi areanya semakin mengecil ( _tersisa 4 km_ ).

'Hmmm..., apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah pulang? Atau pergi ketempat penyimpanan barang untuk mengambil [Rocket Launcher]?' pikir Kiriko.

Karena selama sebulan lebih ini, selain bersantai, kirito juga menghabiskan waktu bersama sekumpulan player [Gun-Ota] ( _Gun Otaku / Gun Maniac_ ) yang tinggal di Arun mencoba membuat ulang senjata modern, seperti: crossbow, pistol, riffle, dan lainya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka berusaha mencari cara menggabungkan sihir dengan senjata modern. Mungkin, jika Kiriko membawa [Rocket Launcher] pulang ke Arun, mereka akan senang?

Ini terjadi karena para player [Gun-Ota] bingung harus melakukan apa didunia baru ini. Mereka bosan kalau harus berdiam diri. Tapi, meskipun mereka ingin berpetualang, level mereka tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan walaupun Cardinal tidak pernah memberi larangan untuk pergi keluar dari kota, mereka cukup sadar diri untuk tidak keluar menuju dunia berbahaya. Tidak setelah mendengarkan cerita seram dari para player yang pulang dari misi tentang para manusia yang berusaha membunuh para Fairy. Mereka juga sadar bahwa kematian benar-benar bisa terjadi, setelah menyaksikan pembantaian pasukan manusia yang menyerang.

Namun, ketika Kiriko hendak menuju arah tower dimana [Rocket Launcer] tersimpan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan hebat terjadi. Membuat seluruh bangunan sekolah bergetar hebat karenanya.

Kiriko yang terkejut pun terjatuh karena tidak siap menerima getaran tadi.

"Ugh..., apa-apaan barusan?" tanya Kiriko, semetara temannya yang lain juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena mereka berada di arah berlawanan dari asal muasal kepulan asap yang baru muncul. Mereka hanya bisa bertanya [apakah Kiriko tidak apa?] dan menyuruh Argo menggunakan [Clairvoyance] untuk memeriksa keadaan Kiriko.

"Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu Kiriko-chan..., sejak tadi aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, kupikir kau akan tersesat lagi. Dan ledakan apa barusan? Apakah kau tidak ap-" Siesta yang sedang khwatir dengan keadaan Kiriko ternyata ada didekat sini. Dan dia pun langsung berlari kearah Kiriko untuk melihat keadaanya, tetapi begitu sampai dihadapan Kiriko, maid itu berubah menjadi terkejut karena...

"Ah, Siesta? A-aku tidak apa, kok." ucap Kiriko seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Te-te-telingamu!" ucap Siesta dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar, sementara kakinya berusaha berjalan menjauh dari Kiriko.

"Eh? Apakah telingaku beradara-!" Kiriko yang berusaha memegang telinganya untuk memeriksa ada tidaknya luka, terkejut. Karena terlinga elf yang seharusnya tertutup dengan rambut wig hitamnya terlihat oleh sang maid.

Kiriko pun langsung membenarkan posisi wignya, sementara wajahnya menghadap pada Siesta yang sedang menitikkan air mata dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

'Gawat! Ini gawat! Apakah aku harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun? Tidak! Siesta telah melihatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku membunuhnya? Tidak! Itu terlalu berlebihan! Mungkin aku harus segera pergi dari sini! Tapi tidak, jika aku meninggalkan Siesta, dia pasti akan memberi tahu manusia lainya. Dengan begitu para manusia lainya bisa mengejarku! Mungkin aku harus membuatnya pingsan. Dengan begitu kami memiliki waktu untuk menjauh dan terbang menuju Arun! Itu ide brilian! Tapi tunggu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Siesta setelah itu? Dia telah memberi tahukanku letak perpustakaan tersegel padaku. Dan mengingat pentingya informasi yang tersimpan, bisa saja Siesta dihukum mati setelah ini karena telah memberitahukan tempat terlarang padaku. Tapi, itu belum pasti, bisa saja dia cuma dipenjara. Tunggu, sejak awal hidup mati atau dihukum tidaknya Siesta bukan urusanku! Meskipun dia adalah gadis baik hati yang peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi, dia juga sama seperti manusia lainya, mereka membenci dan ketakutan terhadap kami para Fairy. Malah lebih bagus kalau aku membunuhnya sekarang, dengan begitu tidak ada saksi mata yang bisa membuktikan para Fairy terlibat dalam kekacauan ini. Jadi, dimasa depan mereka tidak bisa menuduh kami mencuri buku mereka. Tapiiiii... kenyataanya akulah yang mencuri buku itu. Meskipun rencananya aku akan mengembalikanya setelah selesai menscan nanti. Tapi, kembali kesini untuk mengembalikan buku akan susah kalau para manusia tahu. Pasti mereka akan memperketat penjagaan ruangan ini. Seandainya saja ledakan ini tidak terjadi. Maka rencana akan berjalan lancar! Aww... shit! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan Hei! Kenapa aku harus membunuh! Aku tidak seharusnya berfikiran bisa membunuh orang semudah ini!' pikir kritis Kirito dalam _**sekejap**_ , karena satu detik belum berlalu didunia nyata.

"Siesta, tenanglah... ini bisa kujelaskan" ucap Kiriko seraya berusaha mendekat. Tapi gadis maid itu malah semakin ketakutan, seperti anak bebek yang berhadapan dengan 10 buaya kelaparan.

Krakk!

Karena ledakan barusan, sebagian besar bangunan retak, hingga akhirnya langit-langit yang ada di atas Siesta jatuh, membuat sang maid itu terkubur didalam reruntuhan atap... Itulah yang terjadi jika Kiriko tidak berlari, lalu merangkul Siesta dan menjauh dari reruntuhan.

"Fyuhh... hampir saja, hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiriko, sementara Siesta hanya kaget, syok, terdiam, lalu pingsan.

"Hahh~ dengan begini, aku tidak perlu repot membuatnya pingsan" ucap Kiriko seraya meletakkan Siesta dilantai.

Begitu Kirito berjalan hendak meninggalkan Siesta, suara Argo terdengar dari sistem chat

'Kirito, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kulihat kau baru saja menyelamatkan seseorang?'

"Oh, aku tidak apa.. hanya saja... mengenai gadis yang baru kuselamatkan.."

Kirito pun menceritakan versi ringkasnya, serta apa yang dipikirkanya akan terjadi jika dia membiarkan Siesta begitu saja.

'Hnn.., kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia kesini' ucap Argo santai.

'Hei, Argo chan? Apa maksudmu' terdengar suara Asuna

'Tunggu Asuna-chan, aku belum selesai. Nah, jadi bawa saja dia kesini, setelah itu kita berbicara padanya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak membeberkan tentang apa yang tejadi'

'Kita akan mengancamnya?' terdengar suara Suguha.

'Hnnn, kurang lebih seperti itu lah. Nah, Kiriko-chaannn~~, bawalah gadis itu kesini'

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Kiriko!" ucap Kiriko tidak terima.

Setelah itu Kiriko pun membawa Siesta di pundaknya, melompat keluar pagar pembatas dan pergi menuju teman-temanya. Anehnya kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang ada didekat sini? Kemana orang-orang?

Tanpa, Kiriko ketahui, di arah berlawanan dari tempatnya dan teman-temanya berkumpul. Para murid dan staf guru disibukkan dengan festival untuk menyambut kedatangan tuan puteri [Henrietta], lalu diikuti dengan ledakan bangunan ( _didekat Kiriko sebelumnya_ ) akibat pertarungan Saito, Louise, dan lainya untuk mendapatkan kembali [Staff of Destruction] dari golem raksasa milik [Fouqet the Crumbling Dirt].

Sebelumnya para Maid juga sibuk mengurusi tamu. Hanya Siesta yang baik hati inilah kebetulan berada di sekitar sini karena dia khwatir dan mencari Maid baru, Kiriko yang dikiranya tersesat _(lagi)._

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 **PERINGATAN:** Author tidak menyarankan kalian membaca Omake, karena selain tidak ada hubunganya dengan fic ini. Terlalu banyak unsur kekerasan yang ada didalamnya! Semua yang terjadi hanya fiktif dan hiburan semata.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

# Omake 4 part **A** #

Di paralel lainya lagi, Louise tidak sengaja mensummon familiar yang sangat berbahaya dari Universe [Type-Moon].

Dari lingkaran sihir, muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memakai pakaian set koki ala jepang. Sang pemuda adalah Shirou Alter: Perfect Structual Analysis _**(Dark Version)**_

"Awww..., shit! Sepertinya aku disummon ke paralel Familiar Zero"

Karena tidak mau repot, sang pemuda memunculkan [ **Giga Drill** Sword] yang biasanya dipakai oleh robot bernama [Gurren Laggan]. Dengan pedang itu, dia langsung menghancurkan beberapa galaksi sekaligus.

# END Omake 4 part **A** #

.

# Omake 4 part **B** #

Shirou Alter _**(Super Dark Upgraded Version 2)**_ disummon lagi oleh Louise di paralel lain.

Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk bermain-main, dimulai dengan mencium Louise ala 'French Kiss'

Besok Harinya dia sengaja membuat Guiche menantangnya. Dan mengakhiri Guice dengan menjadikan tubuhnya terlihat seperti kaktus, dimana puluhan pedang menembus tubuhnya yang sudah tidak memiliki kepala lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keluarga Guice bersama ratusan pasukan miliknya berusaha menuntut balas, namun malah dihadiahi ' _hujan pedang'_ selama beberapa menit yang membunuh semua pasukan yang ada.

Lalu, ketika Henrietta datang menemui Louise di kamarnya pada malam hari. Shirou Alter memutuskan untuk memperkosa masternya dan putri kerajaan sekaligus.

Setelah itu, dia membinasakan siapapun yang berani menentang dirinya, seperti Fouquet penyihir tanah kelas rendahan, Wardes lolicon penyihir kelas teri, dan mahluk lemah lainya.

Setelah menjadi **Raja** Tristain secara paksa, karena malas untuk menghindari kemungkinan terjadi perang antara Tristain dan Albion, Shirou memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dan menghancrukan pulau melayang itu dengan 11 buah Excaliblast, dengan alasan dia sudah bosan dengan terlalu sering menggunakan [ **Ea** ] milik beberapa paralel Shirou/Shiroko yang direinkarnasikan menjadi king Uruk.

Hal berikutnya yang dilakukan Shirou ialah menambah jumlah budak dan harem dengan cara paksaan atau hipnotis.

Setelah bosan, dia pun menghancurkan dunia itu, lalu menggunakan **[Gem Sword]** untuk mengakses sihir _Kaleidoskop_ lalu menuju paralel lain seperti yang _biasa_ nya dia lakukan setelah menghancurkan dunia atau galaksi.

# END Omake 4 part **B** #

 **.**

 **[** Paralel World is **Infinite** , so there is good and bad of [ **Type Shirou** ], but mostly they are **Broken]**

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

 **[** Kishi - Log Out]


End file.
